Consequences
by Mercenary Nemesis
Summary: Jill and Chris are in a longterm relationship, but a misinterpretation may destroy it and they can't run away and not take responsabilities. Mistakes are caused due to a simple detail. A life changing. Every action has a reaction...
1. Motives

**Hey guys, my new fic is up, but I'm not on that alone, I had help of my dear friend Trendkitty. She has credits on this one too and I want to thank her a lot for being helping me out on my fics and friendship. I hope you enjoy this new one and sorry for anything!**

**

* * *

**

Jill is laid on the bed waiting for Chris to come home. She looks at the clock, its 1:30AM. He said that he was going to arrive about 11:30 in the maximum 0:00, but no clue on him. She gets a little worried, but she prefers to keep waiting, but she falls asleep.

She wakes up with footsteps in the bedroom and she sees Chris trying not to make too much noise and heading to the bathroom. She looks at the clock once again, its 5:00AM. She waits for him to finish his bath.

_- Hey! _He greets her surprised as he opens the door and sees her sat on the bed

_- Hey… _unconsciously she looks at the clock and Chris understands her sign

_- I'm sorry… but I couldn't make it and come home the time I said so…_

_- I'm already used to it… _she sighs

_-I know I've been working a loooot lately, but I'll slow it down, trust me! I'm sorry for keeping you here… waiting… _he comes closer to her

_- The problem is not the time and the waiting, but your omission, you don't tell me what's going on and I get worried about you not coming as you said, things go in my head and I really hope that someday I won't get a call that something bad happened to you… _she crosses her arms hugging herself

_- Shh, it won't happen… _he takes her to him warmly comforting her. They remain like that for a few minutes

_- Do you want to eat something? _She asks him

_- No, thanks… I already had a snack._

_- Ok, I'll get something to drink. Be right back! _She kisses him before leaving the room

Chris watches her and put on his boxers and lies on the bed, but before Jill returns to the bedroom, he falls asleep. She sees it and lies beside him and go back to sleep.

* * *

Jill wakes up with Chris's cell phone vibrating, but he doesn't listen to it, so she takes it to herself. In the visor a strange number, she answers the phone.

_- Hello._

_- Hello, who is speaking? _The female voice questions

_- Who do you want to speak with? _Jill replies

_- Is that Claire?_

_- No, who are you? _Jill gets very suspicious

_- Oh!... _

The female disconnects and Jill doesn't like at all what just happened, she takes notes of the number and gets up to clean the house.

She takes her dirty clothes and Chris's, she notices a different perfume on his shirt. She tries not to imagine things because of that, but she can't help it. She continues the laundry.

Chris wakes up a few hours later and sees that Jill is already up. He puts on his clothes, brushes his teeth and goes to the living room. She's making lunch.

_- Humm, it smells delicious! _He comes close to her to give her a kiss, but she remains still and doesn't look at him. He notices that.

_- Are you ok? _He asks as he opens the fridge

_- Yeah… _she answers drily and still cutting the vegetables

_- Are you sure? _He asks once again suspicious

_- Yeah, I'm fine! _She uses more strength at the potato making louder noises

Chris sighs and leaves the kitchen and goes to the living room and turns on the tv. The lunch gets ready a few minutes later. Jill puts the table and Chris offers himself to help her, she doesn't say anything. They start lunching in a very disturbing silence.

_- I'm sorry. _He breaks the silence

_- Someone called you this morning… _she speaks not having eye contact

_- Who? _ He keeps staring at her

_- Don't know… a Jane Doe. _She answers coldly

_- Hum, she said what she wanted? _He wonders who might be. She nods. He leaves the table to take his cell phone that starts ringing.

_- Maybe it's her again… _she teases and watches his reaction speaking on the phone.

_- Talk to you later, bye! _He disconnects immediately and at the window a bit distant from Jill, he returns to the table.

_- Are you jealous? _He goes straight to the point noticing her bad mood

_- Of what? _She stares at him

_- I know you're jealous Jill! But you don't have to, there's nothing for you to worry about! _He reassures her

_- You're nonsense! _She denies her feeling

_- It would be easier if you tried a talk instead of taking judgments…_

_- Try a talk and listen to lies? I can't waste my time like that! _She argues

_-But you waste your time in a bad mood… what's the difference?_

_- The difference is that I don't listen to lies…_

_- I know it's about the call of this morning, but there's nothing for you to worry about… _he affirms

_- Who is she? Why did she call you in your personal number? _

_- She's a friend of Claire's… _he answers keeping in control

_- You didn't answer me! _She starts getting annoyed

_- I told, she's a friend of Claire's! _

_- Why your phone? Or did she misconfused her number with yours as you have the same last name? And you still didn't tell me, who she is!_ She speaks ironically

_- You are seeing things where there are any! _He laughs a bit

_- Am I a joke to you? _She gets angry

_- C'mon Jill, stop it! You're over reacting! No need for that, please! _He tries to calm her down

_- And you are not answering me… I'm not over reacting, you're the one who is omitting things from me, and lately you've been quite omission, full of secrets like I'm not your partner or even girlfriend. Talk in the phone distant… you cannot even disguise that you're acting behind my back! Late hours at night, always tired, neglecting me and smelling other feminine perfume! _She beats her hands on the table angrily and Chris only watches her scene calmly

_- Aren't you going to say a damn thing? _She gets a bit angrier

_- Are you done? _He says

_- Yeah, I'm done with this situation… this isn't life for me to live! _She leaves the table rudely and Chris runs after her holding her by the wrist

_- Let me go! _She orders

_- You're not going anywhere… there is no one else in my life besides you. I know that I haven't been the best person in your life, but it's not neglecting, its some things that I'm into, but I'll tell you later. I've got nothing to hide from you and there are no lies. You're just sensitive, but I'm going to change that, I promise, I swear it! You know I don't lie to you, that I tell you everything…_

_- You already lied to me… _she faces down

_- That was a long time ago… you know that! _he gets a bit uncomfortable remembering that

_- But you already lied to me… it won't change this fact! _A tear fall from her eye

_- That was a long time ago… I changed, I'm not that guy anymore, and you know that! _He took her in his arms and caressed her hair

_- But I have to go… _she speaks in a low voice leaving his embrace

_- Where? _He asks gently

_- Have some fresh air… don't worry, I'll be back… _she tries to put a smile on her face

_- Ok… I don't want you to go, but I'll respect your wish, I'll be here waiting for you… _he kissed her tenderly

_- Ok. _She turns and opens the door and leaves

* * *

She wanders in the streets, lost in her thoughts. Asking herself questions, making answers. She's very confused about everything, she has a lot in her mind lately and the only person that was there to comfort her has been absent most of his time. It's still hard for her to ignore things, to forget things since she returned from Africa. She never thought that she would feel so lonely like now. She watches the people walking around her, but it's like there is no one. She knows that it's not only her jealousy that made her act like that, it's something else. She sits on a bench at the park and watches the children playing. Her thoughts are so distant that she didn't even notice who was sat there too. She only comes for real when she hears the guy next to cell phone ringing and she recognizes that tone and she turns to her side and confirms her suspicion. He rejects the call.

_- Sorry… _he looks at her

_- Hey! What are you doing here? _ She asks in surprise

_- The same as you. _He replies. She laughs a bit at his tone and sighs

_- Why were you sorry? _She asks confused remembering his sentence

_- For waking you up… my phone…_

_- Oh! Don't bother… I didn't see you. _She apologizes

_- Yeah, I noticed it. _He turns and watched the kids playing, almost ignoring Jill.

Jill doesn't even know how to react to that. She doesn't know if she says something or if doesn't say anything or if she should stay there after that. So she decides to leave.

_- It's ok, you're not bothering me… _she hears his voice and remains stand and turns back to him

_- What? _She asks confused

_- Don't take me to the personal side, unless I'm bothering you._

_- No, you're not. _She replies and still confused if his being sarcastic or not, but it's better for her to keep things the way they are.

_- So, what brings Valentine to a place like this alone at this time? _Leon breaks the ice between them

_- Nothing lethal… _she replies vaguely

_- Not lethal? It's killing you in the inside! _He disagrees

_- Is that obvious? _Her eyes fill with tears, but she keeps it

_- Wanna talk? _He finally looks her in the eyes even making her shiver a little

_- Thanks! _She finally puts a slight smile

_- What Chris did this time? _He once again looks at the children

_- Nothing…_

_- Nothing? _He says in irony

_- Yeah, he didn't do anything, and that is the problem… the nothing! _She complains

_- I don't know if it's you, but I'm seeing it ambiguous. What exactly are you saying? _Leon gets confused

_- Ambiguous? _She laughs a bit, _there's nothing ambiguous. He just hasn't done anything…_

_- Are you saying, neglecting? _He looks at her again

_- How do you know? _She gets very surprised with his precision

_- It's right written in your face… I'm being neglected by my boyfriend! He's being useless and careless, it's like I'm nothing to him or to the world… because the world is "him"._

_- Don't be so mean!_

_- But I'm telling the truth. Girls tend to live their world in a man. If life sucks because of him, everything sucks, but when it's not it, everything has a solution!_

_- Pff… _she can't believe what she just heard

_- You see… that's silly! _He maintains his lecture

_- Are you trying to help or make fun of my face? _She gets pissed

_- Choose one. _He replies coldly

_- I don't know what's coming from you, actually maybe you're treating me like that because you want to make me your punch bag…_

_- Do you want treat me like a girl? Ok. You want a girl talk, so let's talk girly! _He smirks

She can't help but laugh at his face even when she is mad at him.

_- You see, I'm helping you!_

_- In what? _She gets a little ironic

_- Making you really laugh. Cut that dead face you had and seeing a little joy like I'm used to the Jill Valentine I know!_

She really smiles at it and he is right, she forgot for a moment that she was really sad and feeling "dead", like he said she looked like.

_- What can I do for you? _She asks worried about him

_- Don't ask me that! _He teases

_- Why not? _She gets confused and she notices his evil face and slaps him in the arm

_- Don't feel like that, it's not that I'm worried, but it's not good for you to lose the focus like that. Not you! You've been living through hell to be broken because of it!_

_- It's not only that… _she looks down. He doesn't say anything and she gets bothered about it

_- Are you listening to me? _She asks

_- Actually no. I'm waiting for you to finish it!_

_- Oh! Sorry, I thought I was getting you in the nerves with my humor… _she speaks apologetic

_- Take your time… Time is the only cure… _he speaks vaguely. His cell phone rings again but he rejects it once again

_- Why don't you answer it? _She asks annoyed

_- Not in the mood! _He says drily

_- Ok… take your time… _she says and stands once again. They smile slightly at each other and she leaves

* * *

Two weeks have passed and things haven't changed yet, not like Jill expected to. Chris is still coming back late, but not every day. She's been trying not to see things were there are any, but Chris is not helping it either, especially once that she entered their bedroom and saw him speaking in his phone and when he noticed her presence he disguised the conversation. She's trying not to call Claire and ask about that friend of hers that Chris said it was on the phone, but how could even she ask that either, since he hasn't told her the name and she also preferred not to bring it back.

It's a Saturday night and they have a business party to go. She takes his tuxedo while he is taking his shower, but when she takes his dirty clothing to put into the basket, a small piece of paper falls on the floor with a female number on it and written with Chris's calligraphy and to get even worse, the same perfume fragrance on his shirt and when she takes a better look, she sees a lipstick mark on the collar. Her blood fevers like hell and she starts trembling of anger. She can't believe what she is seeing. She remembers all the pieces of conversation she heard of him before he changed subjects and especially the one when he got disturbed by the person calling in his private number with the restrict call and plus in his private number out of their agreed time. Not to mention the other time she heard him complain to the person that he couldn't keep that anymore.

Chris leaves the bathroom and sees Jill boiling in anger. He notices the paper in her hand and remembers what that is and takes a deep breath because he knows that she'll blow up!

_- Are you going to deny that? _She shows the paper

_- No, that's a girl number. _He admitted

_- Not any girl! _She responded sharply

_- Not any girl! _He agreed

_- Argh… And you even admit it! You totally lost respect towards me! I can't believe it. I can't believe all that crap speech about changing, about me seeing things where there aren't! Gosh, how could I've been so blind? _She protested

_- You want what? If I say something, I'm lying, if I admit it, I'm wrong… pick one side Jill!_

_- The only side I pick is not to be in yours anymore! _She breathed fast

_- You choosing wrong! You're over reacting because a simple paper and suspicious…_

_- Suspicious? What about that? _She shows the lipstick. _And what about that perfume, what about your phone calls? What about your late nights? What about you don't make love with me? What about that you're tired and always takes showers late at night? Am I suspicious enough with these facts? Am I being ridiculous enough when you only tell me lies?... _she yelled at him

_- Easy Jill. It's not that what you're thinking. There is a third person, but not for what you're thinking… I swear it! I'm not cheating on you! _He started getting affected by her accusations

_- It wouldn't be the first time either Chris Redfield! I forgave you that time, but I won't now! I was ridiculous and stupid enough to accept you back in my life to be made a fool of you, but that I won't allow again! I'm going to root you out of my heart and it won't leave any trace that you've been there once in my life… _she yells crying

_- Don't do that Jill, please! Please believe me, it's not what you're thinking. I can explain it! _He tries to touch her, but she pushes him away

_- Don't touch me! _She screams and tries to leave the bedroom, but Chris takes her by the wrist and she kicks him and runs crying. Chris runs after her desperate rolled in his towel. Knowing that he is after, she takes her gun and aims at him.

_- Don't you dear try to stop me because you won't! This is over Chris! _She threats him

_- Please Jill, listen to me, and let me explain to you… _he trembles

_- I don't want to listen to your lies anymore, so don't come after me. You won't stop me!_

_- You're making a huge mistake, Jill! _Chris speaks with tears in his eyes

_- Good bye Chris… _she turns and shoots on the wall when she notices Chris coming after her

_- Don't try to stop me, I told you… don't make me stop you! _She speaks coldly but crying hard

_- So, is that it? It's over… _he speaks sadly

_- Yeah, it's over… _she maintains her decision and give her back shutting the door and leaving the man kneed on the ground.

* * *

**Well, that was only the first chap, but the story is already complete on my computer. I hope you liked this beginning, but it doesn't show anything of what is coming next. If you don't like the pairing or situations, don't read it! Thanks for reading it. Until next one!**


	2. Impulse

**Hey guys, chap 2 on the run! We gotta be careful with our actions and impulse. We might end up regreting it later... Thank you so much for being my reader and friend Trendkitty! I love your suggestions and opinion, hope you don't get bothered with me. Haha.. Anyway, Enjoy the fun! Kennedy Out!  
**

**

* * *

**

_- More water! _Jill orders another shot

_- Lady, I'm really worried about that, it's been one after another… you're alone and… _the bartender said and was cut

_- Don't worry about me and just…! _Jill replied annoyed and was interrupted

_- Just give the lady the drink, she's with me! The usual! _

Jill recognizes the voice and turns to the side.

_- What do you think you're doing Leon?_

_- Jill, just take your drink! _He replies coldly and drinks his shot in a single gulp without looking at her and orders another shot

Jill ignores her drink and watches Leon taking shots one after another and ignoring his cell phone. A habit that she never expected to see.

_- I never saw this coming… _she comments, but she doesn't have a reply, so she takes her drink

_- Is this seat taken? _A man tries a talk with Jill

_- Yeah it is, back off! _Leon faces the man and sits on the seat next to Jill and watches the guy leave into the crowd

_- Why did you do that, he just wanted a seat. _Jill says confused

_- He didn't want the seat, he wanted you…_

_- How can you be so sure?_

_- He has his seat right over there… _Leon points to the same man sitting in the back next to the window observing the women around

_- Thanks! _She gives a soft smile

_- Yeah! _He responded looking at his cell phone and ignoring it

_- Ok, you really got me curious… Why don't you answer it and get rid of it? _She said annoyed

_- Told you…not in the mood._

_- That's not you… you always answer your calls!_

_- First, that is not a call. Second is not important… _he spoke vaguely

_- Just another unwelcomed chick? _She teased

_- Maybe… _he took a another shot

A silence came between them, none talking to each other, even looking at each other. Both seemed distant. Jill stopped drinking and was looking at it.

_- The dictionary defines grief as keen mental suffering or distress over affliction or loss; sharp sorrow; painful regret. But in life, strict definitions rarely apply. In life, grief can look like a lot of things that bear little resemblance to sharp sorrow…_ Jill spoke, Leon didn't say anything.

_- Sorry if I'm wasting your time… _she looked at him with tears in her eyes

_-Are you talking to me? I thought you were thinking loud…. _Leon replied

_- Fine, I'm sorry… _she looks down

_- You shouldn't be like that. A woman like you shouldn't waste your time in wreck like that! _He spoke coldly. She looked at him

_- I know Chris is not best man in the world, but he doesn't deserve your tears like that. You shouldn't waste your beauty on a guy like him. I don't know what happened, but just… get over it! _

She remains in silence.

_- Look who is saying it! You're just damaged as me as well… _she replies

_- I'm not damaged. You're the wreck of the place, it starts with your looks, the way you're dressed is not a match to your tears. You were supposed to be in gala party, not in old fashioned bar! I don't recognize that Jill Valentine anymore… _in his last sentence there was a vague warm in his eyes

_- I don't recognize Leon Scott Kennedy either…_

_- I can handle myself!_

_- You're not alone… _she said and stared at him, feeling the same pain he did, but didn't show it. She didn't know the reason; he was too silent for it. He was the type that can make you believe everything he is saying that are the real reason, but actually, he hasn't spoke or mentioned at all the true motive. Leon was perfect in silent matters.

The waiters started keeping the chairs. The bar was being closed. Jill and Leon didn't have another option, but pay the bills and leave. They still weren't sleepy or tired, actually they needed more time to distract their minds, and they deserved it. They may not have talked a lot, but their silent company was good enough for them to want to break it and suffer alone.

They make company to each other while they're not bothered by it, but Jill is too wasted to walk correctly, she's not that used to drinking like that, so she missteps at lot during their walk, but Leon holds her a few times. But it starts raining all of sudden and they run under a tent to protect themselves from the rain.

Jill in her social dress feels cold and she hugs herself. Leon is in his casual looks, pants and a coat. He gets closer to her seeing her trembling.

_- Take it. _He pulls off his coat and gives to her

_- Thank you. _She dresses it

They watch the rain fall, but they can feel each other warm. Leon takes a deep breath.

_-What's wrong? _She asks him a bit worried. He doesn't answer, but smiles and looks at her. Jill feels a pulse inside of her with his look. She can see fire in his eyes and she holds her back on the wall.

_- Do you really want to know? _He asks her

_- Yes._

He laughs a bit, _the curious Valentine I know!_

She laughs too

Then he lows down next to her ear and she is trembling in the inside and shudders when he touches her hair to take them away and so he can speak next to her ear. He leans down slowly. She disguises that she's not that curious or that she's not feeling anything, but in the inside...and then he speaks and she feels the air from his mouth on her ear.

_- I want to kiss you._

She looks at him in surprise and trembles at the very close distance they are, millimeters apart, she can feel his breathe, but she fights it.

_- Let me kiss you. _He says again

_- Why do you want to kiss me? _She plays hard

_- You look good in that. _He teases

_- So do you. _She replies

_- Let me kiss you Jill; let me show you how it feels like._

She looks to the side

_- I know you want me to. _He catches her attention again

_- How can you be so sure? _

_- Because you're not pushing me away…_

_- You don't want to kiss me… you're not doing anything with it! _She says as she remembers the lipstick on the collar

Leon notices her permission with that and takes her face in his hand and kisses her. She places her arms on his shoulders. They kiss and don't notice that the rain has stopped. They remain kissing for a few minutes until they get apart.

_- The rain has stopped. I won't get wet now. _She breaks the silence

_- Yes, you will!_ They go to his place.

The next morning had been more than awkward, as they awoke in each other's arms. Thoughts of Chris - boyfriend and lover, and best friend - chased memories of a night filled with passion and tenderness away like thunderclouds before a fresh gust of wind. Filled with embarrassment and a nearly overwhelming sense of shame, hardly able to look at each other, Leon and Jill agreed to forget about the night before as best and as fast as they could, united in the conviction that Chris or no one else must never know about their lapse. However, their moment of madness would not stay forgotten.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. More surprises to come, this is just the beginning... See ya next time! Kennedy Out!**


	3. Surprise

**Hey guys, it's been a time and I'm sorry for my delay, but crazy life is like that. I really hope you like this one and I want to thank Trendkitty for the reviews, Girl you rock! Thank you for being my support even with the stories. No more talking, enjoy the fun!**

**

* * *

**

"_There's something I need to say, but I'm afraid that you won't come around and still I want to put this out. You said you got the most of respect for me, but sometimes I feel like you don't deserve me… I wish I could forget it, but it got me confused and divided between my feelings and emotions, my heart is so broken right now, I made a terrible mistake and I'm not proud of it at all, but I can't come back in time._

_I feel dirty, I feel the worst person in the planet. My reason tells me one thing; my emotion makes me feel another. Even though knowing that we had broken up right before my outburst, inside, my feelings feel betrayed, my feelings for you, but I was so much in hate that I got blind and numb, but waking up on his arms was like getting into hell right at the beginning of the day… but it was so warm and cozy, the pain felt pleasant…"_ Jill was pondering sitting on her bed, but was interrupted as her doorbell rang. She looked at the peephole and saw Claire

_- Hi Claire! _She greets her friendly

_- Hi Jill! _She hugs her

_- What have brought you here this early? _Jill asks as they walk into her place

_- I was worried; you didn't answer my calls last night…_

_- Have you talked to Chris already?_

_- Yes, actually I saw the way he arrived at the party… later he told me._

_- Why were you so worried?_

_- You two were late and I wanted to know why and then seeing Chris's face and without you I thought the worse and he tried not to tell me at first, so I called you, and then he told me what happened…_

_- It's life… _Jill sighed

_- But where were you? _Claire asked and saw Jill looking down and went to hug her when realized her pain

_- What happened Jill, I've never seen you like that!_

_- Nothing Claire… I'll be fine._

_- C'mon, tell me. I don't want to see you like that._

_- I'm a terrible person… _Jill said after a long pause

_- Why sweetie?_

_- Just because Claire… just because…_

Claire's cell phone rang at the time. She had to leave.

_- Call me if you need anything, but we're still not done yet. _She said before leaving Jill's place.

Jill had a lot in mind lately, the break up with Chris hit her like hell, she couldn't believe it had come to an end after so many years, it's like she discovered that the "forever" always ends. She took a shower and decided to take a walk.

Wandering on the streets she couldn't find anything interesting or fun to see. Happiness was too far away from her lately. She never thought she would be betrayed like that, she really believed in Chris's changes, but there was something in his eyes…

Her thought were interrupted as she saw a familiar silhouette. She felt a sharp shock inside her body, she started trembling a little bit of awarkdness, she thought of changing the direction until she realized that he was "busy".

She could see him enjoying his company; he smiled and gave the girl his flirting eye with a slight smile after it. The girl really enjoyed it too and smiled back and bit her bottom lip seductively.

Jill couldn't take it anymore. It has been only a few hours that they had shared a passionate night and he is already falling for some other chick. She felt used, she felt even worse, she couldn't take that she had given so much like that, she couldn't understand how she allowed herself like that, maybe it was the drinks, maybe not totally that. She was mad at the time, she was hurt, and she needed an escape valve.

However the gasp of hours made her angry inside, it was better for her to leave that place before he noticed her presence.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the fated night. Chris has been away on a mission since then. He hasn't spoke with Jill since their break up, but Claire sometimes tells him how she is dealing with.

Jill is working on her computer and her doorbell rings. Getting there, she sees a decorated card on the floor, she reads it.

"_Today is a special day, tonight is a special night. I know I've been acting strangely, but it has a reason… you! Come to this address and you will understand everything, with love Chris"_

Her heart accelerates, it's obvious that she misses him, but she is not sure about this card. She takes a look at the date and sees that it's from before that fated night, but curiosity got her best and she takes a deep breath to decide if she goes, but without warning, her door opens and she takes her gun and aims at it, but lows her hand when she see the whole group entering her place and a singer singing her a romantic song, actually the woman that called her, but she doesn't know it yet.

She doesn't know what to feel, it's so many emotions at the same time and then she realizes that it's her birthday. Claire gives her a tight hug and a gift and then is followed by Carlos, Rebecca, Barry and his family, she gets surprised to see Hunnigan there, but she distracts when she sees Chris entering the place.

The air between them is not one of the bests, but their loyalty and friendship is above any argument they have, actually, right now, they don't even remember the happening; they are just enjoying seeing each other once again. The singer stops singing, and only plays the guitar. Chris starts a speech.

_- I have here in my hand, actually in my mind what I was really supposed to say today. The moment it was made hadn't taken in account what happened next… still though, I want you to know that I love you and I always will and miss you so much… that we may not be together, as a couple like I intended to when I wrote this poem, but my support and friendship and respect you will always have! I may not surprise you as a boyfriend, but I can surprise you as a friend… if you allow me to._

_I don't know if you want to know what I really had in mind, because it was as a boyfriend… I myself am not sure if I want to. It was hard for me to reunite everybody at the same time and place, but you can be sure that I had to point a gun into their heads for them not to leak any information about this surprise… and plus, there's a lot more to come… So Jill Valentine… am I forgiven? _He steps forward her as she is crying in emotions and he takes her in his strong arms like she was a little girl.

But before she can answer him, someone appears at the door and she sees something in his eyes, but the second it appeared, the next one is already gone.

Leon enters the place without saying a word. He sees the couple hugging and he at the same time turns to the side and sees Hunnigan standing next to Claire. Both mad that about his delay.

_- At least you managed to arrive before her answer! _Claire whispers to him and he keeps mute and looking at the couple direction and sees Jill looking at him.

_- So Jill, what do you say to me? _Chris catches her attention to him again

_- What? _She asks confused

_- Are you still that mad at me? What do I have to do for you to forgive me? _He speaks desperate

_- I need a time… _she spoke after a long breath and not looking at him in the eye

_- More time?_

_- You don't get it. I'm sorry Chris… I… I'm really surprised and loved all this for now and I'm sure that you have a lot in store and I really want to know that, but… I still need time._

_- Time for what? To forgive me? Jill, I'm not saying if we're back, but I'm asking if you will allow me to be by your side again. If my strange habit is forgiven and cleared now, that singer is actually the girl that called that day and…_

She stopped listening as she remembered his strange habits and the call and everything that caused her outburst with Leon later that night, but when she remembers Leon her body fills with anger and she feels manipulated by him. He is here after all and realizes that he knew the whole truth all along, but acted like he didn't and plus… he took advantage of her, he pretended to be a nice and understanding guy only to sleep with her, he made her as a prize and hate now cores into her veins, unconsciously she stares at him with this feeling and forgets that everybody is there watching her, but right now, she doesn't care, but her focus is cut when she feels her wrist being held.

She looks back and is Chris holding her confused and now she takes a look around the place and notices people confused faces too. She gets embarrassed.

_- I'm sorry… I just need a time! _She runs to her bedroom leaving everyone behind and very confused about it.

However one of them realizes what really is going on, but others, started feeling something in the air…

* * *

**Well guys, I hope you really liked it! It's not that long, I know. Let me know what you think. See ya next time! I'm Out =]**


	4. Starting Consequences

**Well, Chap 4 on the run. I hope you like this one and I want to thank Trendykitty for being always here! The drama is still making its way to the breaking point. Enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

_- Who do you think you are and used me like that, you idiot! _Jill yells at Leon as he opens the door of his apartment

_- Are you crazy? _He replies

_- I feel disgust at you… how I could've been so condescendant with you…damn it! _She starts crying

_- And who do you think you are coming to my place and talk shit like that? If you're so disgusted, leave me alone; go back to your great and perfect boyfriend!_

_- Shit? Is that what I am to you? You are much more of a son of a b*** than I thought! Liar!_

_- No Jill, I didn't call you shit, but the nonsense you're saying… what am I a liar? As far as I know, the liar is not me in this story._

_- You are a damn liar, you knew it all along and took advantage of me without regrets, you took me as a prize to you…_

_- Took advantage on you? Prize? For what?_

_- And still play dumb… pfff_

_- I don't know what you're talking about._

_- Yes, you do… you were there! You were late and even faced me!_

_- Yeah I went there, but I didn't know any of that…_

_- Liar! I remember very well all the shit you told me the night we… we… we did it. I just set things on place with the party and your mask is gone to me!_

_- You're wrong. I could've never take advantage on you, especially like that. Never! _He spoke starting to feel the damage of her words

_- I hate you Leon! _She said almost voiceless and crying

_- I didn't know it Jill… I didn't. You have to believe me. _He stepped closer to her

_- I don't believe you… I can't… _she places her hand on her abdomen

_- You know me for very long to know that I don't lie and I'm not lying to you… _he tried to hold her shoulders, but she stepped back

_- Don't touch ever again… _she screamed and started feeling dizzy. Leon noticed her getting pale and held her as she fainted.

_- What the hell is going on here? _Chris entered Leon's apartment and saw Jill fainted on Leon's arms

_- She fainted._

_- I know you idiot, what did you do to her? I heard the screams! _Chris went over Leon

_- Back off! _Leon kicked Chris to back him off and placed Jill on the couch, but Chris took him by his collar and they started fighting. Claire and Rebecca arrive and try to separate them, but Rebecca goes to assist on Jill. After a few minutes, she wakes up very weak and with a strong pain on her belly and she throws up and starts trembling. They take her to the hospital.

_- Oh my God! _Jill says as she feels something coring between her legs and she sees blood.

_- What did that idiot do to you Jill? Did he touch you? Is that his fault? _Chris gets desperate on seeing that.

They make it to the hospital, but her strong pain doesn't allow her to walk and she is carried on a wheelchair. The doctors rush to attend her and the group keeps waiting for her on the waiting room.

_- I hope she gets better! _Claire says

_- Yeah, me too. _Rebecca agrees. All of them are preoccupied with her

After a few hours, one of the doctors leaves the room.

_- How is she? _Chris runs to her

_- Are you her boyfriend? _She asks

_- Yes. Why? Is something wrong with her?_

Chris and the doctor take a distance from the others to talk in private. The others watch them from afar and notice Chris's shocked face and he looks down his head and take a very deep breath.

_- She will be fine. _The doctor says and Chris gives a soft smile and return to the group.

_- How is she? _Claire asks

_- She is… She is pregnant. _He still can't believe it. Everybody gets surprised.

_- She started having a miscarriage, but they managed to keep it… but it's delicate the pregnancy condition. _Chris continues

_- Oh my God! _Claire is shocked

_- And that is all because of you! _Chris stares at Leon with fury and held by Claire and Rebecca. Leon doesn't show being hit by his comment, not in the outside…

_- I'm going to see her. _Chris says and enters her room and sees opening her eyes when she hears the door opening

_- Hey, how are you feeling? _He smiles softly and sits next to her

_- I've been better. _She whispers and the discomfort is clear on her face

_- I'm sorry! I am really sorry Jill! _He speaks all sorrow

_- For what? _She asks confused, but he only nods

_- It's ok Chris… everything is going to be fine. _She starts crying

_- Oh, don't be like that baby… come here. _He hugs her and she keeps apologizing

They stay like that for a few minutes and silence, waiting for her to recompose herself.

_- Why didn't you tell me? _He places his hand over her belly

_- I didn't know, I just found out… I thought it were cramps, not a miscarriage._

_- Ok, but what really matters now is your health and the baby's. _He is understandable and she shakes her head in agreement

_- You know what! I'm already making plans. I know it's a life changing and I'm scared that in the type of world we're living and the battles and wars… we fail… but in the other hand its inspiring because its someone else to fight for a better world… _Chris says, Jill only smiles

_- Do you think it's a boy or a girl? _He asks

_- I don't know… I just want it to make it and be healthy._

_- Yeah. Me too._

_- What about the others? _She asks

_- Oh, yeah, I forgot them. I'm gonna call them. _He leaves the room

In the meantime Chris is out; Jill massages her belly and talk to herself, but it's still mixtures of feelings and fears. She still can't believe her new condition.

_- Hey Dear! Or better saying, Dears? _Claire enters all happy and hugs Jill and cares her belly

_- Hey Claire! Rebecca!_

_- It's good to know that you're fine and they could keep the baby. _Rebecca said

_- Yes, that's great! Good for you too, Bro! _Claire agreed and played with Chris

They talked for a while, but a silhouette appeared on the door. Jill felt her shiver in the inside, her hands got cold and her eyes wide, she gasped.

_- Hi Leon. _She greeted him almost voiceless

_- Hey… and I'm sorry! _He replied feeling guilty and also worried

_- It's ok. It wasn't your fault. _She assured him, but they still couldn't make eye contact and they were saved as his cell phone rang. In one hand they liked that, in another, don't. But one thing was sure … they still would have to work on things and face whatever was on their way to come.

* * *

**Well, that was all for now. I hope I won't take too much to update again. Feel free to review. I'm Out!**


	5. Open

**Chap 5 on the run! Things are heading to the drama point. Thank you Trendykitty for being always here! No more talking and enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

_- Who is it? _Leon screams before answering the knocks on his door

_- It's me, Claire._

_- Hey. _He opens the door

_- Did I wake you up? _She asks as she sees him wore only on his pants and holding his shirt, probably to still wear it and his hair not that much cared

_**- **__Nope, just got home. _He answers and she enters his place and he goes to the fridge to pick some juice

_- Working until now? _She asks

_- Sorta… _he answers in his casual way

_- I got it! _She understands that he was on a date

_- What brings you here?_

_- Wanted to talk to you._

_- About?_

_- Jill…_

_- Is she alright? _He asks after a gasp

_- Yes, she is and the baby too… _she answers but studying Leon's reactions

_- Good to know. _He says coldly and Claire laughs a bit

_- I know you were worried about them even though you act like you weren't._

_- Of course I was worried, the baby doesn't have fault of anything…_

_- Do you? _She interrupts him and also teasing

_- Excuse me? _He says suspicious

_- Do you have fault on something? _She notices his discomfort, subtle, but they were there

_- I don't know where you get it from… _he continues taking his juice

_- I know you the long enough to see things Leon… and I know Jill too… so…_

_- So, you're just imagining things, that's it! _He completes her sentence

_- Uhum! Jill is fine until you come around! _She teases more

_- Pff, that's bullshit!_

_- And plus… you're not denying anything Leon! _She kinda laughs as she sees him very discomforted

_- What do you want? _He asks straight

_- I talked to Jill and she is very mad at you… what happened between you? And plus, I already noticed your way to look at her… it changed._

_- Nothing happened, it's her hormones…_

_- C'mon Leon… _she said and his cell phone rang

_- Call you later. _He answered fast and disconnected

_- Your date? _She joked and he rolled his eyes

_- What makes you so interested on my love life… wanna join it? _He teased her and she gave him a soft punch on his arm

_- I'm just worried about Jill and very mad at you. I know it wouldn't be for anything. You must have done something very bad to her…_

_- She accuses me of things I didn't do…_

_- Like what? _Claire asks curious and sees Leon facing down, but her cell phone rings

_- Hi Jill, how are you?_

_- I'm fine, where are you?_

_- I'm at… friend's house. _Leon touches her to not tell

_- Oh… _she says in disappointment

_- Do you need anything? I can go there right away! _Claire says worried

_- Really? Thanks Claire, I really need someone to talk…_

_- Don't mind Jill, I'm on my way. _They hung up

_- Is she alright? _Leon asks her

_- Yeah, she needs a shoulder, but don't think you got rid of me; we still haven't finished talking yet!_

_- If she needs anything let me know! _He says as he opens the door for her

_- Ok, bye!_

He closes the door and gets wondering things. Every time is like that. Every time he gets alone, every time the door closes, fears and feelings come to him with everything. When the curtains fall loneliness is a company.

All the latest events come to his mind, his battle, his work, his friends, his life… especially Jill, but every time she comes to his mind, he tends to change this thought, but avoiding is not a cure and now, she comes stronger. It needs to be healed.

"_I shouldn't be thinking of her that much. It was just one night. We agreed that... I shouldn't be like that! She's got a boyfriend and is even expecting his child! I must forget about her…" _he sighed and dialed a number.

_- Hey, sorry I couldn't talk that time, I'm off today, and so… are you up to a lunch? ... Ok, see you in 1hr!_ He hung up and took a shower and changed his clothes.

Leon and his date arrived at Marriot, a place very elegant and sophisticated, all white, silver and golden and every table had silver candlesticks and flower arrangements. The waiters served them champagne and a smoked fish platter and a fresh fruit buffet, and all sorts of pastry.

They talked and laughed and also flirted. Other women of course took looks at them and especially at Leon; he was a guy that with his distant look, attracted women and their jealousy look at his date didn't bother her, much more the opposite.

_- Mister Kennedy, what a pleasure to see you here! _A brunette woman recognized Leon and went to greet him. She was wearing a soft blue dress that designed her body. Her jewelry the most expensive ones and she wasn't alone, she was with her business female partner.

Leon looked behind and had a soft shock when saw her dress, immediately she reminded him of someone else… Jill. He blinked his eyes to take her off his thoughts and recognized the women. They were the owners of a big company and also very friends with the President and years ago, he had met them at a gala party he had to work.

_- Small world… _he replied in his usual and distant way

_- You haven't changed a bit and you're even better… _she smiled and bit discreetly her lip

_- Thanks. _He replied coldly

_- I'll leave you two alone. I'm sorry if I interrupted you, but I couldn't hold myself after a long time and not seeing you. Excuse me. _She turned and passed her hand softly on his shoulder without anyone to see it

_- Your ex? _Leon's company asked holding her jealousy

_- Nope. _He was short

_- You seemed very intimate… she was missing you, obviously!_

_- She is… actually they are very friends with the President; they own a very big company._

_- She missed you and you're even "hotter" than she remembered!_

_- Yeah I know I'm hotter than I used to be. Age is making me good and you know that… _he lowered his voice

_- I want to leave this place. I can't stand it anymore! _She complained as she noticed the woman observing from afar. Leon ordered the account and they left.

* * *

_- You don't have to be like that. _He spoke as he drove his car

_- I'm fine! _She was mad

_- Why are you blaming me if the bitch showed up from nowhere?_

_- You don't get it! I know it wasn't your fault, but…_

_- But what? _He looked inside of her eyes making her shiver. He stopped the car in front of her house

_- Whatever. Bye. _She opened the door and left, but Leon wouldn't just watch her make a scene and he followed her.

_- But what? _He took her arm

- _Leave me alone! _She fought back

_- C'mon, nothing happened for you to be like that. _He tried to calm her down

_- I told you. You don't get it! Now let me go!_

_- So explain it to me._

_- Forget it, now let me go inside. Please! _She held her tears

_- I can't… not with you like that. _He caressed her face gently. At a first moment she turned it, but she couldn't fight it anymore.

_- Please, stop! _She whispered

_- I can't. You know I care about and I don't want to see you like that..._ He guided her to her door and took the keys from her and unlocked the door and put her against it. He knew she couldn't fight him anymore; he really knew how to seduce without too many words and gave her a soft kiss. She didn't want to respond, but her body didn't follow her brain and they embraced. His eyes froze her, his voice, his caress. They entered her place.

* * *

_- Oh my God Jill, what happened to you? _Claire was shocked to see her crying eyes

_- I'm feeling so alone and so horrible Claire. I can't take it anymore. _Jill spoke on sobs

_- What happened? Is the baby alright? _Claire hugged her

_- Yeah… I ... this morning is so horrible; I slept hardly at all last night, I'm so tired, I __want__ some eggs and meringue and goat cheese, and __real__ coffee, and I can't have any of it because of the baby, and… and this feeling won't go away. I feel so much pain inside of me, I'm feeling such a crap, the worst person in the world and… and I can't fight it anymore. Chris is making plans and that is killing me…_ Jill cried hard

_- Oh my God Jill, what happened for you to feel like that? I'm so worried about you. Come here. _She helped Jill to sit on the couch

_- Leon… _after a long pause she was able to speak

_- What did he do?_

Jill nodded not wanting to open herself

_- What were you doing that day in his apartment?_

_- He used me… _Jill spoke on sobs

_- What?_

_- I… we… the baby… _she tried to tell but it was stuck in her throat, but Claire was already solving the puzzle and got shocked to think that possibility

_- Is he the father? _Claire asked cautiously and Jill broke at hearing it. She trembled, she was weak, the hormones didn't help either, but she never thought she would lose control like that

_- Maybe… I don't know… I shouldn't have done it to Chris, I shouldn't it! _She covered her face with her hands

_- It's ok sweetie. We're humans. And I know that you and he had a complicated relationship…_

_- It's not that. I didn't cheat on him, we had broken up that night and… and I was so drowned that I wasn't thinking clearly… but Leon… he used me. He knew he should've said no and tried to stop me, but no… he took advantage of me and I… _she cried harder

_- Are you feeling like that because of Chris or because of Leon?_

_- What do you mean? _Jill looked at Claire

_- I mean. You know that there is no cheating and you blame Leon. But you feel like you cheated, why? Why do you blame him?_

_- I cheated my feelings for Chris and he took advantage on me because he knew it all along…_

_- Did he push you to anything?_

_- No, but he acted like he didn't know anything. He should've respected Chris!_

_- What are you talking about?_

_- The surprise…_

_- But Jill. He didn't know!_

_- You're taking his side? _Jill was in shock

_- I'm not on anyone's side, but Leon didn't know about the party. You know how much unreachable he is and plus… Leon and Chris, friends? Not like that!_

_- I don't believe._

_- It's the truth._

_- But it doesn't matter right now. It won't change anything. Chris is making plans, I slept with Leon that keeps playing around, I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is… I'm feeling like a whore, but I know I am not. I love Chris, but… _she cried again

Claire hugged her because she knew Jill was too much fragile right now for more talking. She needed a time, but Claire had already figured everything out.

_- Everything is going to be fine! _Claire spoke gently on her ear

* * *

**Well, that was it for now. Hope you liked it! **

**Leon and Jill have to figure out what is happening inside of them… but what about Chris? Until next time! I'm out! =]**


	6. Just Another Day

**Hi guys, I'm very sorry for the delay. Crazy life is not that much fun when I miss my commitments. Sorry about that. Well, I want to thank you trendykitty for being reviewing this fic and for your patience on waiting for me. Haha, girl you rock! And thank you also for the ones who only read it. I don't know what to say about this chapter so read it and then tell me what you think. Happy Coming 2011!**

**

* * *

**

**BSAA headquarters**

_- I know Chris is going to be solo again, but my condition is very delicate and I won't be able to go on missions until the end of it. Here it is the doctor's prescription. _Jill talked to her superior boss

_- It's ok for me as long as I know that you're here and the baby is fine. And it's just a few months. _Chris complemented

_- If it's needed we can request another temporary partner for you. Maybe Agent Alomar since you two got very along in mission. _The superior said to Chris

_- I don't think it will be needed another partner for me. I can handle my own and plus, Agent Alomar is from Africa Cell, it would be a bother to transfer her to here. She is more needed there… I'm sure. _Chris said

_- You didn't understand it. We are the superiors and we move people as wished as we wanted. If it's needed Agent Alomar or any other, it will be done. _There was a superior tone on the Chief's voice

_- No, you're the one who don't understand it. I Can Handle My Own Ass without a partner. I'm one of the Founders of BSAA and my field history speaks for itself and proves that I'm more than capable of a solo work, no partner around during the years I went off of partner when Jill was absent and… _Chris protested

_- And in Africa mission you needed a partner! End of conversation. _The Chief disagreed

_- Chris… Don't! _Jill held him by the arm as she noticed him get irritated with their Superior

_- Congrats Agent Valentine on your new journey and by the way… that's another reason Agent Redfield needs a partner… to keep him focused and under control! _The superior said as he left the room and in reference of her gesture

_- I hate that guy! _Chris shouted

_- You're not alone! But let's forget about him…_

_- Yeah, shall we!_

_- What are your plans for now? _She asked and caressed her stomach

_- Are you feeling alright? _Chris asked worried seeing her caress

_- Yeah, we're fine! I'm just starving… want to join me… us? _She smiled

_- Yeah, I'm hungry too. _Chris replied and placed his right hand over hers on the belly. He really started having feelings for this unborn child…

* * *

The sun illuminates the room only by a small flash of light between the curtains. Two bodies are illuminated by it. A cell phone vibrates on the bedside table.

_- Hunnigan… _answered bleary eyed Leon

_- Good morning sleepy beauty, but you have a schedule to work and just to remind you… you're very late! _Her soft tone turned onto bossing one

_- What day is today? _Leon was still very sleepy

_- Its Work day! _She replied sharply

_- Fine… I'll be there in a few. _He whispered on the phone still trying to wake up

_- 30 minutes. We have an out scheduled meeting! _She disconnected

_- Damn it! _Leon complained and tried to be careful with the feminine body over him. He pushed gently her arm and then her leg as he backed him off out of the bed trying not to wake her up. He ran to the bathroom and took a shower.

When he left the bathroom, the girl was sitting on the bed all smiling at him.

_- Good morning handsome. Only in the towel, smelling good and clean… Nice! _She bit her bottom lip in seduction

_- Sorry, but I have to work! _He avoided her

_- They can wait… _she embraced him front the back and caressed his abdomen and kissed his back as he picked up his clothes.

Leon's body shivered from the caresses, but he really had to work!

_- I really want to finish this and… enjoy it in its maximum… but I have to… uh… meeting… uh… work. _He almost couldn't speak as she touched him all over with her delicate hands and pushed him on the wall kissing his neck and freed him from the towel.

_- I want you again and now! _She whispered on his ear and bit it a little bit and sucked his neck leaving a small mark on it

_- Sweetheart I'm definitely going to call you again, but I really have to go. _He pushed her gently and kissed her lips softly and put his clothes on.

"_Damn it! I may kill someone up there if they piss me off since they made me interrupt My Personal Work that I barely don't have it!" _ Leon complained mentally in fury

_- I see you have no time to wait me shower right? _The female said

_- Oh Darling, I wish I could wait for you. But no… but I can give you a ride. _He turned to her with lost puppy eyes in sorrow for the current situation

_- Ok babe, its ok. I understand… Guys like you are always in a rush… _she took her dress from the floor

_- I didn't take any rush last night. _Leon replied as he looked for his socks

_- I know. I loved our night! _She smiled at him

_- Me too. _He went to her and kissed her passionately

His cell phone rang once again interrupting their moment.

_- One second! _He made a sign for her

_- What now? _He answered without looking at the screen and felt a sharp on the spine when he recognized the other voice on the line and unconsciously he passed his hand on his hair. The female watched it and already figured out it was his girlfriend on the line.

_- What now? _ There was an aggressive tone on the female voice on the line

_- Hey Jill… Good morning beautiful! It's great to hear your voice this time in the morning enlightening my day! _Leon spoke not being ironic or sarcastic. He really meant it, but he didn't notice what he was saying

_- Cut the crap Kennedy. I'm sorry for being an inconvenience for you this time of the morning. Bye! _ Jill felt very bad and almost disconnected but heard him calling her not to

_- No, no, no… Jill don't hang up. I didn't look at the screen. I thought it was Hunnigan again. _Leon said in an apologetic tone

_- Right… poor Hunnigan, always the target to blame on. _Jill was incredulous

_- It's true Jill! But cutting the crap, what makes you call me after so long? _He asked in a curious mood

The female watched the scene and tried to follow who was his real girlfriend, but she sensed it was the current one on the line since he was apologizing too much and changed his behavior since he realized who was speaking. She felt dislocated. Another thing she was sure, she was just another one in his list. But she couldn't believe her ears when she was on the bathroom and heard him talking lower, but she could understand the word "baby". She didn't want to be caught on paying attention to his conversation.

_- It's good to know that and that you're also recovering well. I heard Redfield is already spoiling you too much. _There was a coarse tone in his voice at mentioning Redfield.

_- Yeah, you beat me and he spoils me. _She didn't think on what she was saying

_- I what? _He was confused

_- Sorry. I don't know from where it came from. I didn't mean that. _She was very sorry

_- And you love to beat me. Why? _He said as he walked to the living room

_- I don't beat you at all!_

_- Yes, you do! You love to throw the crap on me, but I'm not saying that I don't like it… I love when you come after me… Hahaha. _He joked with her

_- I don't know why I waste my time with you, pff! _She nagged

_- Because you want a BIS! _He teased her and she disconnected

"_She loves me!" _Leon smiled at wondering that about Jill and got his keys. The female appeared on the living room and saw him smiling differently.

_- Hey beautiful! Let's go! _He looked at her and opened the door. She faked a smile. They remained in silence until the elevator comes up. Still silence in the cabin.

_- You don't need to give me a ride. I can take a bus! _The female said sharply

_- No, I give you the ride! _Leon said confused about her changing in behavior

_- No, you're late for work. Guys like you always have a girlfriend and are liars and I'm not going home now. Have a nice day! _She gave her back to him. Leon just watched her go, but he didn't have time to waste on that. He had to hurry.

* * *

"_I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Why can't I stop thinking about you, damn it!" _Jill beat one particular photo of her friend's album. The doorbell rang.

_- Hi Claire! _Jill gave her a hug

_- Hi Babies! _Claire hugged her back and then caressed her belly

_- Finally you came. Why did you take so long? _Jill seemed a little girl acting. Definitely her hormones were altering her. Claire laughed a bit at it.

_- Work… _Claire mumbled

_- Pff, you too!_ Jill smirked

_- What do you mean?_

_- Nothing. Do you want something, water, juice…? _Jill asked as she opened the fridge to get some chocolate

_- No, thanks! But tell me, what were you doing? _Claire asked as she noticed the opened album and a picture that seemed to be beaten.

Jill turned back and realized what Claire referred to.

_- Oh, it was nothing… just my hormones. _She took a bite on the chocolate in disguise

_- Why don't you tell what you feel about him? _Claire was serious

_- Leon is a manwhore; he doesn't care about people's feelings. He only cares about his own di…_

_- I didn't say that. _Claire interrupted her

_- Huh? _Jill was confused

_- You didn't understand what I said. I meant why you don't tell, say what you feel about him… instead of beaten his photo and call him names or implicate with him, or…_

_- Ok, ok, I got it. What do you want me to say about him? I just said what I think about him._

_- Yes, I heard what you Think, but not what you Feel… that's a big difference._

_- I've got nothing to feel about him. He is just Leon Scott Kennedy, a Raccoon survivor and a great agent of the Government and a flirter and also a manwhore…_

_- Ahum, once again what you Think…_

_- Exactly, I just said it… I've got nothing to feel about him._

_- So why do you only beat His photo?_

_- Because… because the others are my real friends and I don't have any reason to beat on their photos!_

_- If you have a reason, so you feel something! _Claire teased

_- I feel sorry that my child may have a manwhore father… that's it. I wish I had given it a better father! _Jill was getting frustrated

_- But if it's not his, but Chris's? He used to be a manwhore too… in the past! _Claire replied

_- That's correct. In The Past… Not anymore. Leon IS a manwhore, not only past, but also present and future!_

_- You're falling for him! _Claire smiled

_- No I am not! _Jill protested

_- Yes, you so are Jill, and you know that. You just don't want to admit it. That's why you keep making reasons not to like him, but you do!_

_- No, I don't! I love Chris!_

_- I didn't say you love him. I said falling…once again, it's different! And plus, if he weren't a manwhore, he would be perfect to your child right? But such as Chris changed, Leon might to._

_- Leon only loves his dick…_

_- The same dick that got you pregnant!_

_- He is not the father!_

_- I have a strong feeling that he is the father and I don't usually go wrong with my intuitions… actually, I haven't yet!_

_- There is a first time to everything._

_- I'm sure it won't be now and about it._

_- Shut up! _Jill threw a kitchen towel on Claire and both laughed

_- Come on, sit here and tell me everything and don't hide anything! _Claire got up and pulled Jill by the arm carefully

_- I don't have anything to tell…_

_- Of course you do! How was it? _Claire had a bright in her eyes of curiosity

_- It what?_

_- Oh come on Jill… the… the thing, you know…with Leon._

_- What thing? _Jill played dumb

_- Jill! _Claire looked directly at her belly

_- Oh, Claire! _Jill laughed

_- Come on, tell me!_

_- If you really want to know, call him and I'm sure he will show you!_

_- He didn't show me in all these years, he won't now… specially now!_

_- You never tried… but why specially? _Jill was very curious about it

_- I never tried because I never got interested on see it, just to know about it satisfies me… come on, tell me!_

_- Why specially Claire?_

_- I tell you later, but tell me first how it was!_

_- It was good._

_- Only good? _Claire seemed disappointed

_- Yeah… it's not that much… you know! _Jill held herself

_- You're lying! That's not what I've heard about his fame!_

_- So ask those people who made his fame… _Jill teased

_- I don't trust them, but do I trust you!_

_- So, that's it… it was good. _Jill started opening a big smile

_- It was Damn good, right? Not to say awesome, am I wrong? _Claire had a mischievous look

_- Yeaaah… _Jill looked airy on remembering it

_- With this look you told me everything… Wow!_

_- Yeah… _Jill started feeling nauseas and ran to the bathroom

Claire went after her and waited for her to finish the pregnancy side effects

_- And that is my burden for remembering that damn awesome night! _Jill nagged

_- I'm sure it will repeat more and more times without the side effects. _Claire teased

_- What? _Jill couldn't understand it due to the water faucet opened

_- Nothing. I feel like going shopping, are you up to? _Claire changed subjects

_- Yeah, I saw a beautiful baby store and I fell in love with some things I saw there and I want your opinion!_

_- Oh, so let's go, I look forward to see your baby taste as for baby father you have a great one! _Claire couldn't help to laugh at her own comment and Jill threw water on her

* * *

After a few hours walking on the mall and had bought some neutral clothes for the baby, Claire and Jill were on the food part taking their meals. After a few talking, Claire got in shock with what she saw.

_- What's wrong? _Jill asked worried

_- What? _Claire was intrigued

_- You seem like you've seen a ghost. You're scaring me with this look on your face. What happened?_

_- I may have seen a ghost… can you wait me a little bit? I'll be right back! _Claire got up from her seat

_- No, I can't. I'm coming with you!_

_- So let's go! _Claire took the bags and they both ran thru the tables

_- What did you see?_

_- It's not what, but who!_

_- Who did you see?_

_- A threat… _Claire sounded like a thriller girl

_- What kind of threat? _Jill was worried

_- Sarah… _Claire finally spoke when they reached the woman threat in front of a lingerie store.

Jill didn't like to see that woman again and her blood fevered and also Claire's.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it for now. I hope you liked it. Hope I wont take that much long to update it. Have a Beautiful New Year Eve. 2011 is coming and so is the update of the fic. Haha. Take Care! =]**


	7. Just Watch Me Burn

**Here we go again. I want thank you the ones that have been reading it and you Trendykitty for being reviewing it, girl you rock and I appreciate it when you also help me listening to my babbling about fics, haha! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter and keep following it and don't be shy to tell me about it and I'm sorry for any misspelling or confusing thing. No more talking! **

**

* * *

**

_- I can't believe she's here! _Claire spoke in surprise and Jill didn't say a word, but her countenance wasn't the kinds of friends one.

_- Let's get out of here. We already know that she is in town, what we must do is to try to keep Chris away from her. I have a strong feeling that she will go after him. _Claire pushed Jill by the hand

_- No, I want to know what she is doing. What she wants… _Jill was serious

_- No Jill. Let's go!_

_- Wait…_

_- No, let's go!_

_- No, it's not that… I'm not feeling alright. _Jill placed her hand over her face

_- Oh my God, you're so pale. Let's sit over here… _Claire pulled Jill gently

_- Oh my friend, you're so in the beginning and already passing through this. I don't want to think about the next months. _Claire embraced her

_- Yeah. I never thought my pregnancy would be like that._

_- Pregnancies are supposed to be like that._

_- That's not what I meant, but let's just go home. I'm feeling better now.  


* * *

_

Arriving home, Jill saw the note over the counter that Chris had left.

"_I've got an assignment and in 2 weeks I'll be back. Love you both. Chris"  
_

She took a deep breath. Even though she understood how busy he was, she had an insight and knew that she would have a lonely journey. She wasn't sure if he was the kind of father she'd want for her baby… an absent one.

She walked in the house and was imagining how the baby's room was going to be. She entered the visiting room and studied it. She caressed her 7 week belly and smiled. She left the room and went to hers and opened the bags and looked at the baby clothes she had bought and also the ones Claire had chosen.

Suddenly she doesn't feel that good and her nauseas return and she feels a sharp pain on her belly and she rushes to call Rebecca.

_-Hello. _Rebecca answers

_- Becca, its Jill. I need your help. Please, be hurry! _Jill's voice is desperate and disconnects as she feels such pain.

A few minutes later, Rebecca arrives at Jill's place and starts attending her.

_- We should go to the hospital for them to check the baby. _Rebecca says

_- Ok. _Jill agrees and places her hand over her belly caressing it. _Hang in there, please! _She talks to herself

Arriving at the hospital, Jill's doctor is already waiting for her and takes her to the emergency room. The nurses and doctors check on the baby's vital signs and make her questions about how long she has been feeling it and if she made too much effort.

_- No, I was shopping today with a friend. We saw a not welcomed person and I felt irritate for it, but I changed thoughts for the baby's sake. But then I started feeling dizzy and nauseas and my friend said I was pale. We sat and after a while all the sickness stopped only returning when I was already home and now I'm here. _Jill explained

_- Did you feel pain when you were shopping? _ The doctor asked

_- No._

_- You're about 7 weeks right? _The doctor asked in confirm

_- Yes._

_- Ok, we'll take you to have the ultrasound to make sure the baby is fine, since you're not having blood loss. Maybe this can be caused due to the pregnancy, it's normal. But since you have a delicate pregnancy, we'd better make sure of it.  
_

Arriving in the room, Jill sat on the exam chair. The doctor started the exam and they looked at the screen. Instinctively Jill felt emotional, it was going to be the first time she was going to see her baby. The doctor studied the baby pictures.

_- Well, as far as I'm seeing, everything is fine with the baby. Now let's hear its heart._

Jill's eyes filled with tears when she heard her baby's heart. Now it became real. It wasn't only symptoms, it was real and alive. But she felt a little sad when she realized that she was alone at this very moment.

_- Wow… is it that loud? _Jill said in surprise

_- Yes. It has a very strong heartbeat! _The doctor said and Jill smiled

_- Is it 7 weeks right? _Jill asked a little embarrassed

_- Yes, I just confirmed that now. Why, were you in doubt about the age?_

_- Yeah… sorta. _Jill sighed

_- Here, your baby first picture. He is perfectly fine, has a strong heart. Are you taking the meds and vitamins correctly?_

_- Yeah._

_- Good, keep doing it. And once again, don't take too much efforts or strong emotions. Your baby is priority!_

_- I know. Thanks!_

_- You're welcome. If you feel anything, let me know… but now I have another patient to see. Bye._

_- Ok, bye._

Jill left the room and Rebecca was waiting for her outside.

_- How was it? _Rebecca asked worried

_- It's fine. It was due to the pregnancy normally, nothing out of the usual. Now I'm relieved… and happy! _Jill's eyes brightened

_- Why?_

_- Here! _Jill showed her the baby picture and both smiled and cheered it and went home.

* * *

_- Leon! _Ashley screamed

_- What happened? _Leon walked until her slowly

_- Hurry, we're going shopping!_

_- The mall is not leaving anywhere… _Leon replied with a dark sarcasm

_- Ouch, why are so moody today? Actually, lately…_Ashley nagged entering the car, but Leon ignored her

Arriving at the mall, Ashley knew what store she wanted to go first. They stood there for about 2 hours until she decided to go to another and Leon carried her bags. They walked around the stores for a few hours and so they had their meals. It was about 6pm and Ashley was seeing a jewelry store. Leon stood outside waiting for her and he looked to his left and saw a very pretty baby store. He went to take a look.

He took look at the storefront and a seller went to attend him.

_- Can I help you?_

_- Ah… _Leon looked to the side to see if Ashley was around and saw her running to him

_- Awww, you're seeing things for the baby already? _Ashley said excited

_- What baby? _Leon's spine shivered, but he disguised it

_- Ah Leon, Our baby! _She held his arm teasing him

Leon rolled his eyes

_- Aw, so it's for your baby. How long are you? _The seller asked Ashley

_- Noooo, you got it wrong. There's no Our baby… no We! _Leon bothered for being related to Ashley like that with all his fervor

Ashley laughed at his despair and slapped him on the arm

_- But I'd like to take a look at those pair of shoes… _He spoke awkwardly with Ashley's presence

_- What size and is it for a boy or a girl? _The seller asked

_- Any… _Leon answered

_- Aha! So there is a baby! _Ashley teased him when the seller went to get the shoes

_- Give me a break Ashley! _Leon spoke annoyed and got looking the clothes and toys of the store discretely.

_- You're lucky that this is the last pair like the one you saw on the storefront and is for both genders…_

_- How much does it cost? _Leon asked and disguised his delight to the tiny piece on his hands

_- 75 dollars._

_- What? This much! _Leon said already thinking in a strategy to leave the store and come back another day without Ashley.

_- Yes. We only work with unique pieces of each age and size and gender._

_- Oh, ok. It's very cute but not the price… anyway, thank you for your attention._ Leon said and made a sign to the seller that he would return later when Ashley was looking another direction.

_- But it's worth it. It's unique ones. Come some other time… _The seller understood his signs

_- Ok. _They left the store

* * *

The next day Leon gets a day off and plans to go to the baby store and buy the shoes, but then his doorbell rang.

_- Hey Red! _Leon greeted in surprise

_- Good morning Leon. Can you give a favor? _She asked in a bit of hurry

_- Sure._

_- Can you search on this man for me please? _She gave him a file

_- Ok. I'll see what I can do…_

_- Thanks, but sorry, I have to go now… ah, take good care of Jill. She will be alone these days. Chris is traveling and God knows when he will return. I'll let you know anything… _Claire spoke while entered the elevator.

_- Fine. _Leon replied and closed the door… _That was weird! _Leon didn't recognize Claire like that

Then he went to have his breakfast and then changed his clothes, but when he was about to leave his apartment, it started raining a lot, so he would have to wait for a few more minutes or maybe hours the strong rain passes.

He remembered what Claire had asked and called Hunnigan to give him a little help.

_- You always asking me favors… I'll see what I can do. _Hunnigan said

_- Thanks… you know I can reward you… _Leon teased, but Hunnigan disconnected on his face and he laughed a bit

It was already afternoon and finally the rain decided to stop, but once again Leon's doorbell rang

_- Hi! _Leon greeted in surprise Susi

_- Hi sweetie! _She threw herself on him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips

_- What are you doing here? _Leon asked

_- May I come in? _She replied annoyed

_- Actually I'm about to leave now… I have a work to do and I'm a little late due to the rain…_

_- Right! You've been avoiding me. Am I wrong? _She started talking seriously

_- Ah… no, it's not avoiding… its work. _Leon remembered his promise to Claire

_- Right! You're the busy guy who is not interested on the chick anymore… and to not dump her he replaces it for "work"… _she smirked

_- You don't understand…_

_- Yes Agent Kennedy. I do understand… Why do you guys do it? Why can't just be honest and say that it's over instead of avoiding… _she started crying

Leon remained in silence

_- You see! It was avoiding… just look at you!_

_- I don't have to give you explanations. If you think its dump or avoiding… fine! I won't try to change your mind, but I really have to go now! _Leon replied sharply

_- I thought you were different Leon… Guess I'm wrong!_

_- Women… always go nuts and end up saying this too_

_- You have someone else, I know it! not only one, but several and even knowing it, I thought you were different, that you cared about me… you're the busy guy that called again when you said you were and I didn't believe until I saw the private number and heard your voice…_

_- I'm sorry… but I think we can't see each other anymore… it's better for both of us. _Leon chose his words not to hurt too much even know it would

_- Only for you!... but never mind, I got your message. Goodbye Leon. _She gave her back and didn't stop the elevator and went to the stairs.

Leon looked at her in frustration, he cared about her… more than he expected to, but… but his heart had chosen someone else to love. And that hurt him and made him do a lot of heartbreaks around just for him to forget his own. It wasn't women's fault that fell in love with him and he didn't give them a chance. It was his own fault for had allowed himself to be with else without the purpose to fall in love and ended up claim for her even knowing that she was forbidden.

It was his own fault to have allowed himself to enter in an area he thought he could manage and keep everything under control and the opposite happened. He completely lost the control, but he had to keep that love only to himself causing him pain…

And now he had to watch people come and go crying because of his own mess.

Leon watched the girl disappear and outside he didn't show any emotion, but inside… he cried and yelled in out loud.

* * *

**Well, I really hope you liked it and I'm sorry for any mistake or confusing thing. Feel free to review and tell me what you think so I can improve myself as a writer. =]**


	8. Waiting For The End

**First of all… I'm so sorry for the long. I've been dealing with many things in my life and ran out of time even to enter in the internet. =/ But here it is Chapter 8 and I really hope you like it. Thanks for being reading and Trendy my friend, girl you rock! No more talking!**

**

* * *

**

Jill is laid on the bed. Thoughts of her entire life cross her mind, memories… chased memories. It has been three weeks since Chris had gone in a mission. The first days were the most suffocating ones, but now… his absence was her company. She didn't miss him anymore.

They've been together for about 12 years. She thought it would last forever. Fate had another thing in hand. After so many on and offs, they have got to a point that "trying" wasn't working anymore. Promises… broken promises. But it didn't matter anymore, now she had to ponder on things more important and she knew her time was about to end. One day Chris would have to know the truth. At thinking of it made her sick. She hoped she could have a way to find out without so much pain and stress. She wished she could know the exact date of her conception.

She couldn't hold it to herself anymore. She needed to come clean with the two men of her life, but one of them may understand better than the other and when she thought about Chris possible reaction, she heard a click on the door. She went to see it.

_- Hey! _Jill greeted Chris happily

_- Hey! _He replied not in a happy tone as Jill's

_- What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me again after so long? _She replied in shock

_- This is not the first time we've been through this… _he replied sharply and gave his back throwing his bag on the floor.

Jill got speechless with his demeanor and she was very confused about it. She didn't know what to say or react. She just watched him move around the place… memories came again…she remembered that there was a time they were happy to see each other after missions… but she also remembered how he had left, only leaving a note, but at least he still cared about the baby since he had written "love you both"… but coming back to the present his cold demeanor broke her in the inside.

She is already 10 weeks pregnant and a small protuberance already shows on her stomach… still resembling fat… but for someone that always had a flat stomach it's "big" already.

So she placed her hand over her belly and took a deep breath and sat on the couch. Chris headed to the bathroom for a shower.

After the shocking moment Jill started reasoning again and she knew something wasn't right with Chris. She knew him long enough to know what he was feeling or bothered, so she waited for him to come back.

Jill lifted from the couch and went to the fridge to get something to eat and when she was doing it, Chris cell phone vibrated on the counter. She took a look at the screen and she couldn't believe her eyes that she even let the juice bottle fall on the floor. And in the same minute Chris appeared on the corridor only covered by his towel and looked surprised.

The few seconds they had eye contact was enough for each one read their minds. Tears filled Jill's eyes and Chris looked down and held him back with his arm on the wall next to him.

_- This isn't what you're thinking! _Chris was finally able to talk

_- Pfff, here we go again with your babble… _Jill was skeptical

_- So you remember what happened last time I said it… _Chris replied calmly

_- I don't want to remember it… _Jill replied without thinking since she remembered what happened and the only memory that crossed her mind was Leon's figure

_- That isn't so bad for not to want to remember it… I thought we had come to a point after it… cleared things out._

_- Yes it is… and NO we haven't come to any point of it! _She shouted

_- Ok… but I can explain it now and I tell you that this isn't any of what you're thinking. _Chris controlled his emotions as he had noticed Jill holding her belly

_- Whatever Chris… _it was sharp response

_- Damn it Jill… what is happening to us? Aren't you ever listening to me anymore? What is going on with you? _Chris protested

_- Wish I had your answers Chris… wished I had…_

_- So let's figure it out Jill! But I can't be in this situation anymore. You barely talk to me, you barely touch me, you barely… _Chris shouted

_- You're never home! I came to see you today and what did you do? "This isn't the first time we've been through this…"… remember it? _She replied back

_- You got me wrong. But I admit it, I was pissed since you haven't replied back my messages on your phone! _

_- What messages? _Jill was surprised

_- If you had your phone turned on you would see it! _He smirked

_- It's turned on! _She replied

_- No, it isn't! Check it!_

_- Ok… whatever… so what? Is it reason enough for you to treat me like that? _after a brief moment she remembered she had turned off her cell phone to keep her willing to call Leon or receive anything coming from him

_- Jill, it's been more than a week that I'm trying to contact you! You're never home and cell phone turned off…I was already worried… I even had to call Kennedy to have info about your whereabouts since Claire is travelling too!_

_- Whatever Chris, still though it's not reason enough for you to treat me like!_

_- I know, but I'm telling you what happened to me these days and once again I was pissed when I arrived and it's because f this call you saw. But once again, you're not talking to me… you're not telling me anything… you're only excusing and blaming me and my actions…but what about you?_

_- I'm not blaming you… I was only surprised about your coldness, but I was waiting for you to finish your bath so we could talk! I know you long enough to realize when you're not alright or pissed about something…_

_- Yeah, right… but I can't tell the same. I don't know you anymore… _there was a sadness in Chris's eyes saying that

_- I'm sorry… it won't happen again! Let's try it again, ok? _She gave up the fight and came closer to him

_- Ok… _he tried a smile, but it wasn't possible

They stood there for a moment looking at each other, but the moment was cut with his cell phone vibrating again. Jill bit her lips and Chris answered it.

_- Hey Kennedy! _Chris spoke

Jill's spine shivered and her legs trembled and her mouth opened. For sure her eyes had widened too, but at least Chris hadn't seen it. To hide her composure, Jill went to the bedroom to check her cell phone, but she wanted to know what they were talking, but this time she had to struggle her curiosity.

Taking her cell phone on the bedside table, she turned it on and saw the many messages and calls she had received. There were Chris's, Barry's, Carlos's, Claire's and of course Leon's.

* * *

It has been two months and a half since Chris had returned from his last long mission. He and Jill still have their ups and downs, but it has been more downs than ups. Jill's belly already shows up, but they still don't know the baby's sex.

Chris finds himself in a dilemma. Work on Jill or give it up. Things between them resemble more the end than a continuation. His mind screams at him, but his heart smashes though. He finds more focused on the pregnancy itself than in the relationship and apparently so does Jill. However there is another influence between them… his ex, Sarah.

_- I think you should think about it after the trip. You shouldn't do anything by impulse_. Sarah said as she walked towards Chris whose was sitting at his office

_- It's been very hard for me to handle it. She's got a delicate pregnancy and I don't want to mess it up, so I prefer to hold it until things get more appropriated. _Chris placed his hand over his chin

_- I think you've been holding it for too long… _Sarah passed her hand over his shoulder

_- It's almost 12 years Sarah. It's not that easy!_

_- We were half of it and still you just dropped it._

_- It wasn't easy as well…_

_- I know… the hardest part of ending is starting again…but I'm sure you can do that. But do it for the right reasons. If you quit it... do it right… if you don't… keep it right. Raising a child can be done even being apart. The most important is you to keep a healthy relationship… whatever it is._

_- I know… thanks for listening to my babble. _Chris took her hand in his. They shared a smile.

They could read their eyes and there was an old fire in it, they knew how they felt, but now it wasn't their moment, so Chris turned his face in another direction.

_- I have to go now. Do you need anything else? _Sarah picked her purse

_- No, thanks. You've been doing a lot already. See you tomorrow? _Chris followed her until the door, but didn't open it

_- Just give me a call. _They faced again as she noticed the door still closed. Then "that" look that only them knew what it meant and felt happened and they didn't resist anymore. Their lips touched softly as if asking for permission. They moved their lips simultaneously in a tender kiss that was getting hotter when they started setting it free, but something came to Chris's mind and he broke the kiss.

They didn't face anymore. Chris opened the door.

_- I'm sorry… We can't! _There was sorrow in his tone

_- That's ok. I know! _There was shame on her tone

_- Maybe I won't call you until I solve my life…_ he was apologetic

_- I think it's the best for us! _She agreed

_- I'm sorry! _He said as she left

Chris sat on the chair which Sarah was sitting before. He could still feel her presence. He looked at the window and it was already night. The sky clean and full of stars. He watched it as his mind was filled with memories of Sarah. He remembered their happy moments and that she barely became his wife when they were together, but he also remembered how he ended their relationship with their wedding date already set. He let a hard breath come out of his chest.

He touched his lips, caressing them and smiled remembering their brief kiss. Kissing her was sweeter than he remembered. Years have passed, but it seemed like not between them. It seemed like when they had their last happy moment before the break up. He felt like having it again and again. However this glitter moment was shadowed when Jill came to his mind and also the pregnancy. He felt a stroke in his chest. He never thought he would feel like that for her.

They seemed to have the most perfect relationship on Earth. What was going on now? Why all that beautiful moments were gone? Why being with her felt like a torture… well, at the man/woman relationship… why? What happened to them?

His question would have to wait for its answers at the right time. Now what he had to do was come back home and act like nothing happened and try to enjoy their shattering relationship. He got his car keys and left home.

* * *

Jill was in front the mirror after taking shower. She was dressed on her robe, but couldn't resist the feeling of watching her belly getting bigger. She couldn't help it, but every time she smiled and felt great about it. The sensation was much better than the so called "stomach butterflies" when you're in love, it was stronger and true.

She caressed and talked to herself.

_- Are you a boy or a girl? They say boys come out faster and the format of the belly is a bit different of the girls… you're coming out fast! Well, but it doesn't mean you're a boy since I used to have a flat stomach before, so any more fat would make a difference! _She laughed to herself… _Whatever you are, it doesn't matter. You will be welcomed and loved the same way. Mommy just wants you to be healthy and strong! _She felt like in heaven

The night sky was beautiful and Jill went to the porch to admire it. She sat on the chair and felt the fresh soft wind on her skin. It felt amazing. She looked at the stars and wandered in her thoughts. Tomorrow would be a big day, she couldn't wait for it anymore and apparently neither her baby. It moved inside of her as she thought of the big day. She enjoined the sensation until she heard Chris's voice at the porch door.

_- I thought you weren't home since you didn't come to see me._

_- I was here counting the stars with my baby. _She said smiling

_- Yeah, tonight is really beautiful. How's the baby?_

_- He is enjoying it too!_

_- He? _Chris said surprised/confused

_- Well… he or she… whatever. It's just a manner of speaking._

_- I know. I'm just playing with you. _He said and entered the room

_- Is that something wrong with you? _Jill followed him

_- Why do you ask? _He replied without looking back

_- I can see it._

_- No need to get worried, I'm fine… I'm just pissed that I can't go with you tomorrow…_

_- Why? _Somehow Jill didn't feel so disappointed as she might had to, but there was a bit of sadness for sure

_- Work… I just got a message to go to the Chief's office at the time you have the consult. He wants to talk to me about something that I'll only know tomorrow. _He spoke sadly

_- Oh… I can reschedule it…_

_- No! You don't have to do it; I know how much you are expecting for this moment…_

_- Well… I thought of rescheduling it for later so you could go with me…_

_- Jill, I don't know how my day is going to be tomorrow. I'm very excited to know it too. I want to know to buy the right colors for it and also to pick the design for the bedroom…_

_- We still have time for it…_

_- I know, but I want everything to be perfect for it. _He stepped closer to her

_- The baby might have the legs closed…_

_- And it will kill us with curiosity even more! _He said laughing

_- Well… so that's it… you go on your meeting and I'll go my appointment…_

_- C'mon, you're making me feel like I'm not interested on it. But I am! It's not that I don't want to go with you and know it at the time, much more the opposite. I don't want to wait anymore and tomorrow is the big day! I feel terrible for not being able to go too! _He tried to comfort her

_- I know it's not your fault! I understand that… but if you don't want me to change it, that's ok, you will know anyway. Cell phones are for it right? _She said in frustration not that much with him not to be able to go with her, but with him never being together anymore in the general things.

_- What do I have to do to make you feel better about it? I will talk to the Chief to allow me to go with you, I promise!_

_- If you make it, I will be happy about it, but if he doesn't allow you, don't bother, I'll understand, ok? I know it's not your fault, believe me! _She gave him a smile and went to the kitchen

***  
Chris took a deep sign and went to take a shower.

Jill was heating her milk when she heard her cell phone vibrating on the counter. She read the message:

"_Is it tomorrow?"_

She replied back answering it.  
***

Chris felt the water falling on his body. He was frustrated for not being able to go to the consult with Jill, but he was also very confused about his own feelings. He needed to decide things. He finished his shower and took a look at his cell phone over the cabinet and read the message he received… He smiled.

Chris left the bathroom in the same time Jill entered the bedroom and both got the glimpse of their smiling faces. They laid on the bed and slept.

* * *

**Well, that was it for now. I hope you liked it. See ya next time!**


	9. Living a Lie

**Sorry for the long, here it is the continuation. I hope you like this one and I can tell that we're getting closer to drama! No more talking and here we go.**

**

* * *

**

Jill woke up with the sun on her face, but she wasn't feeling good. Once again the morning sicknesses. She turned on the bed and realized Chris had already gone to the meeting with the Chief. She stayed there for a few more minutes and got up. It was the big day!

She took a look at her cell phone and no messages or calls. She took a shower, put on her clothes and went to the appointment.

Arriving there she talked to the assistant to confirm her presence and sat on the chair to wait her turn. There were magazines of pregnancies and stuff like that. There was only another woman in front of her. In the meantime she entertained herself with the magazines.

_- Jill Valentine. _The doctor called her and she entered the room

_- Oh, you look so radiant, is that because today is the big day? _The doctor greeted her

_- Thanks, yeah, I'm very anxious for sure. I hope the legs are not closed; I can't deal with the suspense anymore!_

_- I'm sure you are. Are you alone? _

_- Yes, why? _Jill felt a sharp sadness with the question

_- I thought the father would join you._

_- Work is a bitch… _Jill mumbled

_- Well, let's take a look at this pretty one. _The doctor said as she took the gel and Jill sat on the chair of the ultrasound

The doctor asked about Jill's healthy and if she was taking the vitamins and medicines correctly, if she was taking care of herself and the baby. She examined the screen and took pictures of it.

_- Hummm. _The doctor made a face of suspense

_- What's that? _Jill couldn't read her face

_- I can say the legs are not closed. Are you ready for the news? _The doctor made more suspense

_- Really? Oh my God… you're torturing me, you know that? _Jill played and both laughed

_- So, are you ready?_

_-Yes, I am! _Jill took a deep breath of happiness, but the doctor assistant knocked on the door prolonging her anxiety and informed that someone was there for Jill.

_- Yes, he can come in. _The doctor allowed the man's entrance since she knew him. Jill waited for her and looked at the screen amazed and didn't notice the man standing next to her.

_- It's so big, damn! _

Jill was surprised to hear Leon's voice.

_- Oh, I didn't know it was you! What are you doing here? _She greeted him

_- It's the big day right? _He said in his playful tone

_- How did you know? _Asked surprised

_- Some strings… _Leon replied ironic

_- Yeah right! Thanks to you I still don't know the news!_

_- So, are you guys ready? _The doctor came next to them

_- Yeah. _They answered together

_- Can you see this? _The doctor zoomed on the screen

_- Well, I can see he is not shy at all! _Leon said amazed

_- He? _Jill was still trying to figure it out

_- Yeah, can't you see it? _He replied back

The doctor laughed a little as Jill was still studying it and then she had her moment of discovery and placed her hand over her mouth.

_- He is not shy at all for sure! _Jill had her eyes brightening and filling with tears of happiness

_- Yes, he is not! _The doctor agreed

They both got there admiring the baby on the screen and both wished they could see his little face already. They want it to be born already. They can't wait to meet him anymore.

_- I'll print it and send you the recording as well. Congratulation on your boy discovery, I wonder who he is more alike. You have a very healthy baby boy on the way and let's schedule the next appointment for the next month, but if you don't feel good in the meantime, just give me a call. _The doctor said

_- Thanks, I will! _Jill said and they hugged and left the room

Jill had the pictures of her baby on her hands and she couldn't stop admiring it with a large smile on the face. She caressed her belly as well. Leon was mesmerized too.

_- I can't believe you saw before me! _Jill poked him

_- C'mon give me a break! You have him all for you… I needed my time too! _He replied her smiling

_- When I finally figured out I really saw that he is not shy. I was looking at another direction…_

_- Still trying to figure out the difference of legs of the… "Third leg"? _He joked her

_- Sort of… _she mumbled

_- I'm a man… I know how this is… _he said full of himself

_- Shouldn't it be the opposite? You the man recognize when it's a girl? Hummmm… _she teased him and laughed

He just gave a look "sending her to hell" and she laughed even more with that.

_- C'mon… I'm being realistic! But can't see how happy I am?_

_- Yeah, pretty much happy for my taste…_

_- Ah Leon, stop it! Don't be so dramatic… I'm so amazed to be sharing this moment with you… you have no idea how depressed I was there before you came in. Especially when the doctor asked about the baby's father and if I was alone… I wanted so much to disappear that time… it was earth breaking!_

_- I imagine! I worked extras to gain hours to get my off days to go with you._

_- Oh, that's so sweet coming from you… _she gave him a hug

_- If it were coming from me, it wouldn't be sweet too? _He teased her

_- No, it wouldn't! I don't know how to thank you and all your support for me._

_- I understand your situation and I don't think you should be so alone… lonely is already enough with me… no need for someone else!_

_- You're not lonely… you have m…us! _She said a little awkward

_- I know and I'm very grateful for it. But I wish I had only someone else…_

_- She is not trustful Leon! _

_- Who?_

_- The one you wish for! _

_- And who do I wish for?_

_- C'mon, everybody knows wh_o! Jill smirked

_- I'm not asking everybody, I'm asking you!_

_- That one… with 3 letters…_

_- Oh, really? But I can't wish myself like that!_

_- What? _Jill was confused

_- Well, you said 3 letters… I thought of you!_

_- Huh?_

_- Never mind… just leave it at that!_

_- No way, now you're going to tell me! Clear out my head, you got me lost!_

_- So it's the both of us… _Leon teased her

_- Stop playing games… explain it to me._

_- Stop being curious Valentine. If you still didn't get it… forget it._

_- Alright… I will solve this riddle and when I have the answer, and I will call you no matter what the hell you will be doing!_

_- Ok… I wish it wasn't only a call… _he said lowering his voice tone

There was a moment of silence and Jill broke it.

_- Oh… you're flirting with me Kennedy! _She said in those "aha" moments

_- I can't help it when I stay next to you…_

_- You can't help it staying next to any girl!_

_- Valentine, you play so hard with me! _He had a victim tone; of course part of his game

_- I can't be easy with you!_

_- Why?_

_- Because look what happened the last time and how I got after that… _

_- It wasn't the last time… it was only once… and you were already like that!_

_- Maybe… look, let's not screw this magical moment we were having before. I really don't want to blow it now… maybe tomorrow…_

_- It won't be screwed and I don't want to wait until tomorrow._

_- Please Leon… it's complicated._

_- I know and that's why we should uncomplicated it._

_- Not today, ok?_

_- Ok. _Leon couldn't resist her big blue begging eyes

There was a nostalgic silence, but it was gone when they got themselves back to the news of the day.

* * *

_- Agent Alomar is already partnered with another agent. _The Chief said as he turned his back to Chris who was sitting across his desk

_- And who is this new partner? _

_- Tomorrow you will meet her._

_- Her? _Chris repeated his words in a thoughtful way

_- Yes. It is a woman your partner for this mission. And she is the best for this matter. Her experiences in this kind of matter are the highest ones and she has an extra connection with this matter. Now you may leave._

Chris left the office and checked his watch. He was sure that Jill's appointment had already finished, but he found it weird that she hadn't texted him neither a call to tell him the news, but no matter what her motives were, now he had two surprises ahead, to know the baby's sex and meet his new partner for the mission.

* * *

_- I want to thank you for had shown up at the appointment! _Jill smiled softly

_- I like this baby… and also his mom! _Leon replied

_- I know. Thank you for the meals… and for your company. _She laughed

_- My pleasure. If you need anything, dial me! _He looked inside of her eyes making her spine to shiver and her legs weak

_- I will! Now I have to go and don't forget the blue! _She tried to give her back

_- I won't, blue rules!_

_- Bye! _She wasn't able to open the door

They stood staring at each other. The air was filling with something and they were being caught up by that. None of them made a move, only changed glimpses. Their heartbeats started getting faster and their breathing was choppy. They got closer inch by inch and they could feel each other's breathing on the face so close. Their lips opened slowly.

_- I should go now. _Leon whispered barely touching his lips on hers stopping the moment

_- Yeah. _She whispered and swallowed hard

_- Take care. _He said as he gave his back and entered his car

The all was left for Jill was to feel the missing of his body heat next to her as she followed him with her eyes

Leon sat at the driver seat and placed his hands over the steering wheel thinking about the previous moment. It was getting harder and harder for him to hold his feelings. It was consuming him, but he had to be strong. Besides, she had a boyfriend and also pregnant of him. There was no place for him in her life. He'd better take her off his heart before it was too late, but nothing seemed to work. He couldn't evade anymore, he always failed.

He looked to the passenger's side window and saw her standing in front of the door looking at him. He could see something in her expression, but he didn't know what exactly it could mean and that's what made him still hope for something, whatever that meant. He turned on the car and left.

* * *

Chris arrived home and saw Jill sitting on the couch looking at some photos in her hands. She looked amazed. He could see so much brightness in her eyes like he'd never seen before.

_- What's that? _He asked coming closer to her

_- My baby… He is so adorable; I can't stop looking at him anymore. _She answered

"_My baby"_ he thought. _He? _He asked only half of what he thought

_- Yeah, it's a boy! _She said cheerfully

_- Oh, that's great! _He was glad and took one of the pictures to see

_- You see, he is not shy at all! _She said laughing and pointing to the picture

_- Oh, yeah! I can see that! _He said surprised but proud at the same time

_- Now that we know what color we're going to paint his room and that blue wall I showed that day is the one I think it's going to be._

_- Yeah, if you say so… but speaking about "we"… why didn't you call me telling me the news?_

_- I thought you'd be too busy with the Chief since you couldn't go to the appointment. _She said and turned her back to him while she cleaned some fruits to eat, but inside she knew she was hiding something and the real "busy one" was she.

_- Text? _He replied

_- Whatever Chris, now you know the baby's sex and still have plenty of time to think about it. _She said annoyed

_- Ok, sorry if I got your nerves… _he said and his cell phone vibrated

_- I'm going to have a shower. _She said and Chris shook his head

Jill opened the bathroom's door, but remembered that her cell phone was in the living room and she went to get it, but when she was almost at the end of the corridor, she heard Chris whispering on the phone "_she is taking a shower, we talk tomorrow_". She felt a sharp inside of her, but she held herself and came back to the bathroom. She couldn't face him right now.

The water fell over her body, but she didn't feel it. Her mind was far away and she felt so lonely. She couldn't live in a lie anymore.

* * *

**Well, that's was it. hope you liked it. Tell me what you think and no flames. No need for that! Until next time.**


	10. Vivid Wounds

**Hey guys, another chapter on the run. I want to thank my two reviewers and also the ones who read it in silence. It's good to know that you have a repercussion. I hope you like this chapter as such things are heating up. I'm sorry for any misspelling or something you don't understand. No more talking!**

**

* * *

**

_- Hey sis, you're finally back! _Chris helped Claire with her luggage

_- Yeah, don't mention it. I felt like I lived there forever… _She stopped speaking as she recognized a female silhouette getting closer to Chris, his ex.

_- Hi Claire. _Sarah greeted her

_- What are you doing here?_

_- Claire… Don't even start it! _Chris called her attention

_- It's just a simple question!_

_- Don't worry Chris, its ok. And answering your question, I'm his partner until Valentine returns to work._

_- I see… _Claire bit her lips in sarcasm. _Where's Jill? _She looked at Chris

_- Maybe enjoying the Kennedy company, maybe home…_

Claire could feel irony in his tone and she also was surprised with his statement. Did he know the truth already? Maybe not. However his irony made her blood fervor, obviously she preferred Kennedy story than Sarah's, but she held her comment about it.

_- Yeah, maybe he is more useful… _There was a poke at Claire's comment and Chris knew it was her hint to talk to him later.

Chris left Claire at her apartment and then went to a diner with Sarah.

_- Your sister still hates me…_

_- Don't worry about it. She will cede… some time._

_- So many years and she still doesn't like me._

_- I'll talk to her._

They shook their heads in agreement and continued their meal.

* * *

"_Leon, there is an urgent meeting for you. Come to the HQ immediately! Hunnigan"_

Leon read the message in his cell phone after his shower. Arriving at the HQ, Hunnigan was at the entrance and she seemed a little restless.

_- What happened? _Leon asked

_- I don't have all the details, but you will have a partner for this mission. She is about to arrive at any minute and you know how much I hate lateness! Anyway, you'd better meet the superior and get the details. I'll keep waiting for The partner._

_- Ok. _Leon said and entered in the elevator

* * *

_- So… how are things going with Jill? I have to apologize for had called you last night. I promise I won't make you whisper at the phone anymore._ Sarah said

_- Yeah you do that! And to tell you the truth, things are getting worse each day. We had just had a small fight before your call… I don't know… I wish I knew if what I'm doing is the right thing. I'm trying harder and harder with her, but it seems to lead nowhere… We're getting distant… Some kind of strangers living in the same house._

_- Why do you still try if you see nowhere?_

_- The baby… her pregnancy is very delicate and I'm afraid to throw her a bomb shell and it causes trouble for the child. I don't want it to happen. I do care for this child._

_- Really? So why are you treating it in third person?_

_- What?_

_- "The child", "this child", "the baby"… not your baby, your child…_

_- Jill puts a wall right between us about it!_

_- Why don't you break it?_

_- I try… and that's what I've been doing… trying!_

_- Is it really her putting the wall?_

_- Yeah, I'll tell you what happened last night… Yesterday was the day which WE would know the baby's sex, but I had that meeting with the Chief. I waited all day long for her response and she didn't say anything and when I got home, she was admiring the pictures and then treating it like it was only HER baby. She herself said that "my baby"._

_I tried not to get bugged about it, but then I realized… I'm the father of this child, I should get a note from her… but no, she kept it all to herself and if I hadn't asked what was that in her hand, she wouldn't tell me. I'm the one trying hard here!_

_- Oh Chris, don't say that. I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose, that's a mother thing, behavior. They act like the child only belongs to them, especially when they're inside of their bellies. You have to get used to it. Everything comes after the baby. Nothing is before! She wasn't excluding you. She is just amazed for being pregnant, especially that it's her first. You should take it easy._

_- You wouldn't say that if you had seen what I've been seeing!_

_- And what are you seeing?_

_- I don't want to talk about it. Let's change subjects._

_- You can trust me._

_- I know and I appreciate it, but I prefer to be sure of it before I accuse of something._

They continued having their meals and Chris took a sip of the wine.

* * *

_- Are you aware of all the mission details? _Leon's superior said

_- Yes Sir._

_- Good, now let me introduce you to your partner._

The superior ordered his assistant to open the door. Leon was sitting with his back to it.

_- Hello Misses Brown! _The superior greeted the female with such admiration

_- Hello, I'm sorry for my delay. I had a small trouble with my flight._

_- Oh, don't worry about it. It's a pleasure to have you here working with us all in pieces._

Leon's spine shivered when he heard the female's voice. His hands froze. He couldn't believe that person was back in his life. He didn't react until the superior called his attention. He stood up from the chair and kept his composure with a very serious face.

_- Agent Kennedy, that's Agent Brown. She works for the Chicago unit and she is our best shot for this mission._

_- Nice to meet you. _Leon said coldly, but politely

_- Nice to meet you too. _She replied back and they shook their hands

_- Now that you are introduced, I'll let you two discuss your strategies alone. _The superior said as his office phone rang. Leon left first.

_- Miss Brown? Don't get pissed about him. He is always like that, he is not used to partnership, but he will cede later. _The superior said and she only smiled with agreement. She closed the door and headed to the elevator where Leon was standing

They remained silent by sides until the elevator arrived. When it did, she entered first and Leon kept unmoved and didn't face her, he looked up to the numbers over the door. She pressed the button to hold it and she waited patiently for Leon to finally decide to enter the same small place as her. And so he did, but he didn't make eye contact with her.

_- You pretend very well. Your professionalism goes across of you. _She broke the silence, but Leon didn't respond

_- You eventually are going to have to talk to me. I don't understand signs language that much. _She tried again

_- I will talk to you what is needed to be talked about. Right now, I've got nothing to discuss with you. _Leon said sharply. She bit her lips and took a deep breath. The elevator arrived at the ground floor and the female agent left first.

_- You can't run away forever. _She said before the elevator's door closed again with Leon in it as he headed to the garage floor.

* * *

Claire was baking some cookies when her doorbell rang.

_- I'm coming. _She yelled as she turned down the oven

_- Hi Jill! Oh, and hi to you too growing one! _Claire greeted cheerfully Jill and caressed her belly

_- Hey Aunty Claire. Finally you decided to return. Friends miss each other!_

_- I missed you too Jill. And how are things going? _Claire asked as she got back to the oven to check the cookies and Jill sat on the couch.

_- Good. _Jill said in a not very excited tone

_- Humm, I don't like that tone._

_- That's why I missed you. I needed you here to help me out with things._

_- Is everything alright with the baby?_

_- Yeah, he is fine. Actually the only one that is alright._

_- That's so sad to hear… So is that a he? _Claire was happy to know it was a boy

_- Yeah. Didn't you know?_

_- No._

_- Hum, I thought Chris had told you when he picked you._

_- We didn't have time to talk. _Claire was short

_- For your face I suppose the loss of time has a name!_

_- You're right. I wish I didn't have to say that._

_- Don't worry… that's the reason why things are not that good as I wished._

_- What is she doing here? _Claire joined Jill at the couch bringing the cookies and putting it on the coffee table

_- Mission… _Jill had an ironic tone

_- Do you know the kind of mission?_

_- Of course… to re-trial with Chris again!_

_- I'm serious Jill._

_- So am I… even when I was his partner I didn't spend so much time with him like she does._

_- I understand. I remember that she used to be a gum at his shoes._

_- Yeah I know and he complained about it all the time. Now it seems he loves it._

_- I can't stand her!_

_- And I can't stand it anymore! I'm so tired of hiding and pretending… I'm running out of time. _Jill sighed

_- So it means Chris doesn't know yet, but what about Leon?_

_- To be honest… he is the one who is helping me, but at the same time it gets worse. I don't know how to tell him this… The day of my appointment he was the one there with me sharing the joy and discovery, but I almost told him, but I got so afraid that I got stuck that I just couldn't say a word… but he is already asking me explanations and he is right, but I'm sure he doesn't have any clue that he may be part of this too…_

_- Oh sweetie, I imagine how you feel, but I'm sure he won't freak out like Chris will. _Claire embraced Jill

_- I know and that's why I'm going to tell Leon first…_

_- Do you want me to go with you?_

_- No, thanks. I might do this alone. I have to be strong now even though I was weak enough to get into it._

_- Don't forget your condition!_

_- I won't._

They continued talking for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was already night when Jill came back home, but Chris wasn't still there, but she knew where and with who he was and the all she could do was breath. She took a look at the watch and she was determined to warn Leon that she wanted to talk to him and before Chris arrived, she took her phone and dialed Leon's number.

_- Hello. _Leon answered

_- Hey Leon, it's me, Jill._

_- Hey, are you ok? _He asked in concern. She never called him that late

_- Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for the hour… Did I wake you up?_

_- No problem… no, I was here thinking about …my day… but forget about it… what do you order?_

_- Bad day?_

_- The worst!_

_- Sorry to hear that… _she started to hesitate hearing his complaint

- Don't be, I'm fine, but what about you? I'm sure you didn't call only to hear my voice…

_- Conceited! _She laughed

_- C'mon Jill, just spill it out!_

_- I… I want to talk to you, but not now… tomorrow? _All of her body trembled

_- Hum… Yeah, that's fine to me. I just don't know what time exactly, but I let you know… I'll get rid of my burden as soon as I can and I call you, ok?_

_- Ok… just do it before it gets dark._

_- I'll try to do it even before noon!_

_- Ok… I'll be waiting.  
_

_[...]  
_

It was 9:30PM when Chris arrived home. He threw his coat over the couch and took off his shoes. Jill wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen as the usual, but he knew she was home. He headed to their bedroom and heard Jill's voice. She was on the phone and she didn't notice Chris had arrived, but he could hear part of her conversation and he didn't like it at all. He stood there for a few seconds and he had a hint of who she was talking to for his dislike.

He knew she had a meeting in the next day, so it meant that he had to study her behavior after that and also before. Her friendship with Kennedy was crossing his understanding and tolerance boundaries since she never talked about it. It was like a secret. Too many things crossed Chris's mind about it and at the current status of their relationship, he was afraid that Kennedy could be a treat… He had to be more careful and watch it out.

He pretended he had just arrived when she hang up the phone.

_- Hey. _He entered their room and she scared a bit with his voice behind her

_- Hi. I didn't hear you coming. _She was surprised

_- Maybe because you were too busy here… on the phone._ He came closer to give her a soft kiss

_- Yeah… I guess so. _Jill received the kiss, but she thought it suspicious. It's been a considerate time that he didn't do it. They've been distant.

_- Who was it?_

_- Leon._

"_She didn't lie"_ Chris thought

_- What did he want? _He asked

_- Talk about his bad day…_

_- Since when Leon Scott Kennedy talks about his bad day? That's not the Kennedy I know!_

_- Yeah… I agree with you, but why would I say no?_

_- I don't know… _He said, but didn't conclude his thought "_Maybe because you have a boyfriend!"_

_- What about you and Sarah… got further information for that matter you were stuck? _There was a hint of sarcasm in her tone

_- Actually no… It's a hard case… complex. _He replied vaguely

_- Hum…_ _too bad._

_- Yeah, too bad… and how's our baby? Behaved good during the day? _Chris caressed her belly

_- Yeah, he is great._

_- That's good to hear. And how was your day?_

_- Good, I went to visit Claire._

_- Oh, I wonder too much of girl talk. _Chris stood up from the bed with a little discomfort

_- Yeah… a lot of accumulated girl talk!_

_- I wonder…_

_- I know._ Jill whispered as Chris entered in the bathroom. She wasn't sure, but her intuition alarmed at something about his interrogation, did he hear her on the phone? What complex matter was that? She was sure of only one thing… Chris wasn't being the Chris she knew and that intrigued her more and more… where all those changes would lead them? She kept reasoning until he finished his bath. They acted like nothing happened and as if they were a normal couple for the rest of the night until they fell asleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it and let me know what you thought about it, but no flames… There is no need for that. Until next time.**


	11. Maturity

**Hey guys, I know it's a very long time since I last updated. Once again my crazy life and my block made me delay it, anyways now I'm more recovered from it and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try not to take longer to update the next one and thank you for reading it. =)**

* * *

It was 6AM when the alarm clock rang. Chris still was blurry eyed and waited for more 5minutes to finally get up. He looked his right side and Jill was still sleeping with her back to him. He took a look at his cell phone and went to take a shower.

During his shower his cell phone rang and he answered it, but let the water falling to block a little his conversation.

- Good morning Sarah

- Hi, did I wake you up?

- No, I just entered the bathroom to take a shower.

- Oh, good… I want to ask you something.

- What is it?

- Can you give me a ride today? I had a problem with my car last night.

- Sure. I give you a call when I'm near there.

- Ok, thanks.

* * *

Jill suddenly woke up after a bad dream and not feeling good, so she ran to the bathroom to throw up. She didn't even realize Chris might have been there.

Chris scared with the door's opening abruptly, but he got concerned seeing Jill holding on the wall and stand in front of the toilet.

- Morning sickness or you're not feeling well? He asked when she seemed better

- I think it's only morning sickness.

- I don't think so Jill. He said very concerned seeing her holding her belly

- I'm fine Chris… I'll be okay.

- We could call Rebecca or go to the hospital to check on you to be sure… you're holding your belly

- Don't worry Chris. The baby is fine… I'm just calming him down.

- I'll believe you, but if you don't feel alright you call me!

- Ok. I will.

* * *

Leon was sitting on his desk a little bit restless. He hadn't slept well, he's got too much too think and apparently no solutions. It was bio war, work, Emily, Jill and the baby.

However as much of tension he'd been through, what weighted more was Jill, but he still didn't understand why. The all he could do was to think about her, remember of her. He was distracted since their nightstand. It took long, but now he started to admit that he was caught for her more than he expected to.

Leon's thoughts were interrupted by his office door being opened.

- Good morning.

Leon didn't respond only giving a bored look at Emily

- You haven't changed at all. Still having the precious mood of the mornings… She said as she sat on the chair in front of him and he followed with his eyes

- And you are over spaced just like forever.

She smiled at him seductively. They remained in silence.

- I love when you're in a bad mood or thoughtful… it makes you sexier…

- It's over! He said with firmness

- It won 't makes you less hot, in fact you're hotter than on those days… getting old is been good for you! And it also doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore… with benefits…

- No benefits to you! There's a reason why you're a Past!

- I've heard it all before…

- What do you want here this time of the crap morning, besides bugging me?

- I can see your memory is also been affected…

- If you haven't any work to talk to, get out of here! I told you, besides work, I have nothing to talk to you! He lifted from his chair

- You don't need to kick me out of here… I know the way! She lifted from the chair as well and went to the door

- You are one of the things that should not be kicked, but be scrubbed out of the face of the planet!

- Your hate won't lead you to nowhere Leon… It's Past, like you said… she said before leaving the room

Leon sat again and contended his emotions once again by closing his eyes.

* * *

Jill was sitting on the bench at the park taking some ice cream and watching people walk around as she was having her meditation moment. She had a lot to set and make her steps. She was running out of time to tell the truth.

It wasn't easy to come to a right decision. How to tell Leon about his possible role at her baby's life, how to tell Chris as well, how to work on their shattering relationship, what kind of relationship was really going on between her and Leon, there's also Sarah subject, Umbrella's… She had a lot in her lap. Organize it took a lot of her energy.

She was interrupted from her frustration when she felt a kick in her belly and she smiled at it. She caressed her baby and felt such happiness to have him moving. Since she learned about his existence, her life and herself had changed a lot. Her personality, her thoughts, everything.

At that, she also took notice of two girls talking next to her and she paid attention to their conversation. It was about relationship.

"It's obvious he is into you!"

"I don't think so, he doesn't show anything"

"Of course he shows, only you don't see it, his behavior have changed, the way he looks at you… there are so many hints, you're too blind to see it"

"I wish he said that to me"

"He is shy"

"He doesn't want me"

"You're wrong, it's all about YOU"

Hearing this word made Jill acquire more doubts, but it directed her to Leon thought. She remembered the day they were talking and she said about his love with 3 letters. She remembered what he said next and remembered how bored he got when she didn't understand his riddle. Memories crossed her mind. Talks with Claire and her hints, Leon's new behavior and finally the biggest of all, the riddle of 3 letters. She remembered like it was the day when he intensified the You.

How could she have missed that? He was talking about her the whole time, not Ada.

All of his support, his kindness, his respect and understanding, his awarkdness. She couldn't believe, but Leon was in love with her. However it just made things more complicated for her, but she couldn't deny that she was having the same side effects as him. She had stopped fighting with herself when she finally admitted she was thinking much more about him and caught herself thinking about him for no reason.

However, things weren't so beautiful and all. She's pregnant and got a boyfriend. And whose part is inside of her? Her reality made her sigh sadly again, so she closed her eyes and sighed.

* * *

- Thanks for the ride, I owe you.

- Don't worry about that.

- Are you alright? She asks noticing Chris a little upset

- Yeah. He mumbles

- This of the morning you're already with that mood. What happened?

- Nothing.

- Like I didn't know you, come' on tell me. You know you can count on me. Is the baby alright?

- How'd you know? He replied surprised

- Well, the baby is what worries you, right?

- Yeah, I'm a bit worried, Jill didn't wake up well today, she just came in when I was in the shower, that time you called, she said it was morning sickness, but I don't know. I got really worried… This is really taking me into the nerves. I see her like that I can't do anything and by each day she gets more distant and kind of ignores me, or at least my role in it.

- You're still insisting on that… Don't say it, that's new for her. And for you too, but you have to understand that she's the mother and its all changed in her body. Her hormones are crazy…

- I know that! But that's not what I mean. You speak as if I'm being selfish, but I'm not! I know these kind of changes that happens, but you're not getting me… Chris lost a bit of his temper

- So tell me.

- I don't want to talk about it now. He mumbled

- So how can I understand you if you don't explain to me what's going on. I just want to help you to feel better.

- We're late. Let's go. He turned on the car and drove off to work.

* * *

Leon was taken back to reality when his cell phone vibrated on his desk and you could say that his eyes had a shine when he saw the screen and answered it warmly, but a little bit worried of course.

- Are you busy? Jill asked hesitantly

- No, I'm glad you called, are you alright? The baby?

- Yeah, we're fine. Why are you glad by my call? She had a moment to think of what he said

- Not really having a good day here… you know… He answered in sighs

- Emily! It wasn't a question

- Yeah! He sighed

- Want to share? She couldn't help her kind side

- Not really, what about you?

- What about me?

- Haha, you called me, so…

- Oh, yeah… I, I don't know why I called to be honest… If he could see Jill she was very blushed and trembling

- Ok, so I'll do the talk. What were you doing, besides missing me?

- Wandering in the park, thinking…

- Thinking what?

- Everything… you know, Chris, the baby, the war… you and… She paused

- And? Leon was intrigued

- I'm running out of time, I can't prolong this… Do you have a moment for me? She took a deep breath and reunited her courage to start putting it out

- Yeah, say it. Leon didn't have a choice to say no

- Not now, not by phone… Tonight?

- For its fine, but tonight, what about Chris?

- Whatever Chris, I need to talk to you first. She was a bit harsh

- Ok, it's just that you said he was kind of jealousy of our friendship…

- He's pathetic, I want to talk to you first. She couldn't see how much harsh her tone was, of course her hormones had their part in it

- Do you want to see me now? I can have my lunch time…

- Why not tonight, do you have "anything" else to do? I don't want to mess you up with your work.

- No! It's not that. It's just that I'm almost 1pm and I'm almost in my lunch time and plus, I'm really bored here.

- Ok, where do you want to meet me?

- Don't worry about it, I take you where you are.

- Central Park in the benches to the lake.

- Ok, 20mi I'll be there.

After they hung up the phone, Jill was very nervous about what was coming, but she had to do it. This matter was driving her crazy and she couldn't be feeling like that, it wasn't good to the baby. She thought about cancelling the meeting with Leon, but she HAD to go forward with it.

The 20minutes looked like hours and Jill was very restless. She moved her feet and played with her hands not to mention the shivering. She just felt a presence behind her and she looked back and her mouth got dry.

- Hey! Leon greeted her

- Hi. She bit her lips

- Are you alright? He was concerned

- Yeah.

- Where do you want to go?

- Do you mind if we talk here? I don't really feel like going anywhere right now. She said delicately

- Sure. He sat next to her

The kids were playing and running around and Jill and Leon watched it. There were other people, but something led their attention to the happy kids. So Jill started her speech.

- Have you thought about it? She was apprehensive

- What? He turned to her

- Kids.

- Sometimes.

- How would you act if you learned that you're having a child?

- Hum, I'd be in shock in a first moment, but I think I'd be happy later. I don't know.

Not really the answer she wanted to hear, but she expected that.

- It would depend on the mother right? She tried to disguise

- Of course! Imagine Emily telling me this! I'd freak out!

- You freaking out? Are you sure you are you?

- Yeah, why? He was confused

- Well, you don't usually show emotions, so…

- Emily is not emotion, it's an outburst!

- Hahaha, what's the difference?

- Emily is Emily and an exception. She even came with moral lesson talk over me this morning. Who the hell is she to talk morally with me? She's the one to blame!

- Yeah. Jill was giving him his time

- She cheated on me and got pregnant of the guy and also wanted to throw the duty on me! That's insane! She wanted to boss my life and when I wasn't around thinking about "our" future, she was in bed with someone else… for years! And now she comes to talk about moral to me? Pff

- So it's that what happened with you two. Jill could picture it, since she felt kind of in the same situation and it just made her feel worse

- Yeah!

- And what did she tell you this morning? What is it the moral you say?

- She said things… don't want to repeat it right now. I just know that she's no one to tell me a crap! She can't judge me!

- No she can't, but was she sure about the paternity? Or was it just you who didn't want to have the child and run away from your responsibility?

- Pff, of course not! If I have the responsibility I don't run away, but it was in her case. We were months without touching each other and when she got pregnant she wanted to have me and disguise it and make me a fool!

- Are you sure?

- Yeah.

- How come?

- Jill, the pregnancy long! You're pregnant you understand that.

- You can't be sure, maybe it was really yours, weren't you in a relationship with her?

- Where didn't you listen that we had month not touching each other? It's plural.

- Ok, how long was she?

- When I learned, she was 7 weeks.

- And how long were you not having it?

- She was 7 weeks when we didn't do anything for almost 3 months. How can it be mine? It's pure math.

- Maybe the test wasn't right.

- I doubt that! It wasn't a test, but an ultrasound.

- Oh! Ok. So she was a liar and cheater… Really a mean person… But let's say hypothetically that she couldn't be sure who the father was and that you were doing it… what would you say?

- DNA!

- Just as simple like that?

- What else could I do? Ask the fetus "hey who's your father?", I don't think so Jill.

Jill couldn't help, but to laugh a bit imagining the scene, but at least she was getting her own answers, but still tough, she would have to confirm what he was saying once she revealed to him his possible part in her condition.

- Well, you could doubt it, or have an outburst, or I don't know…

- Why the "hypothetically" in a fact of my life? Why would I need another perspective in the story?

Jill could sense he was speaking between the lines just like her, but it wasn't so easy for her to say, hey Leon, look I'm in doubt and feel the most horrible person in the world, but I have to say that I think you're the father of my child! No, that wasn't just as simple as that, since she had a relationship with Chris and Leon was just the nightstand.

- I don't know, it could happen, don't you think? She was stuck to spill it out once and for all

- Yeah, is what's happening to you? He finally said and in his serious face and noticed her silence and when she looked down. With that he put two and two together and took a very deep breath. He had to! Unconsciously he looked at his cell phone screen to see the clock and Jill passed her tongue on her lips getting his signs

- I'm sorry! She said with tears in her eyes and tightened her hands, apologize was all that she could say before "confirming" it to him. She wasn't proud of that, but what else could she do? What was made was done and now they were going to have to deal with it. At least now she could feel that she was doing her part and being honest and the confirmation would throw in Leon's lap his part to be done as well

- I have to go… to work…

- Ok, its ok, I understand. She interrupted him trembling and cleaning her tears

- I'm not done so far… But, I'll call you later… tonight if you want to. I really want to continue this conversation, but I have to go and see my nemesis. He was trying to handle the best as he could and not to hurt her or the baby since it's a delicate pregnancy

- Ok, just call me and we'll talk. I understand you have to work.

- Yeah, I'll call you for sure. He forced a soft smile

- Ok, good luck with your nemesis. She couldn't fake any smile

- Do you want a ride home?

- Leon, just go! You don't have to do this to me! I'll be fine!

- What am I doing? I just asked! He said confused

- Stop being nice to me, I don't deserve that. Go to your work and leave me alone and call me later or tomorrow or never, that's your call. But stop being nice to me as if I'm a self pity person. I'm not! She had her outburst

- I'm not pity for you.

She turned her face

- It's not being easy for me too, but I'm not trying to be nice or pity of you. I just…. Just understand you. It's not your fault. I won't run away. I just have to work and asked if you want a ride home because I worry about you and *ur baby, just being friendly.

"*ur" baby, she couldn't understand what he said, What did you say?

- I'm being your friend…

- No, not that part, the baby part.

- Our baby?

- You said "our" baby? She was in shock

- Yeah, isn't it what you said hypothetically?

Once again she cried, she wasn't sure why, for relief or her hormones or whatever her mind could find reasons, the truth was that she couldn't help herself with that word… our… it really meant for her. Somehow until now she felt it like just her own, but the "our" gave it even more meaning for her. She felt safer when suddenly he took her hand in his own and they looked at each other in the eyes. They felt the wind on their skins and the it seemed like the time has stopped and only interrupted by a hit on Leon's leg of a ball making him turn his face to see the child running to get the ball. He let go of Jill's hand and took the ball in his hand to retrieve to the laughing child.

Jill watched it and she smiled at that. Even for a very short period of time she could see that Leon had a way with children and she was interrupted too as her own baby kicked her belly. Unconsciously she took Leon's attention and asked him to feel it too. They shared a long smile and there was agreement in their eyes. They enjoyed the moment a bit more and looked to the lake direction and then left the park.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you liked the chapter and keep on reading it. I promise not to give up on the story and let me know what you think or give me any suggestion you may want to see. Until next time! =) **


	12. Never Gone

**Hi guys, thank you all that have been reading this. I really appreciate it. Thank you the ones that have been reviewed and helped me out with things. And as you can see there was a change in the text format and I'll try not to make it confused since I'm not that used to this type, so if you don't get anything, let me know that I'll explain without a problem. I hope you like this one and sorry for any misspelling or confusing passage.**

* * *

"Chris, I'm really worried about you, you're distant and I don't recognize you, tell me what's going on" Sarah said sitting in front of him at his office

"Why do you care? As far as I remember you weren't that much caring back then too" he finally spoke after a while in silence

"I was young, I've changed, but I know you and you act like this when you're very upset by something you try to understand, just tell me a bit of what's bugging you that much or if you don't so stop acting like that or you will screw anything in our missions due to you are alienated from reality which is not your way to be" Sarah had a firmer tone

Chris sighed as he agreed with her so he finally decided to take it out of his chest. It seemed right for him now to allow some help

"It's Jill" It was a simple affirmation

"And here we go again…" she interrupted him

"Just listen, I'm not finished yet" he stared at her and she nodded

"Jill and I are not in our best times in the relationship for quite a while and to be honest I'm more concerned with this war we're into than focused into emotional relationship drama. I know I may not be totally right, but I just think how to have a family in a crazy our like ours now. It's hard for me to accept it easily and act like nothing happens. Wesker is out there planning whatever he wants to destroy and we have no clue and all of sudden Jill gets pregnant and friendly with someone else…" he moved his hands as Sarah noticed a simple detail

"Friendly?" She asked suspicious and at the same time she knew the real problem

"Yeah!"

"With who?

"Kennedy" he mumbled

"Oh, you're jealous…"

"I'm not jealous!" he protested

"Yes you are"

"It's not jealousy, but what a friend he is… Everybody knows his fame, but she seems to really enjoy it"

"Why are you concerned, Jill is not that kind of person. You two have a solid relantioship…"

"I'm not sure anymore. I feel in a dead end, in my last breath to make this work, but she's not doing her part. I feel like I'm losing her and I don't seem to know how to stop it, I'm so tired of fighting and fighting… I need a time for me, or at least in this "solid" relationship we used to have" he said as he stood up and stepped close to the window

"So take it" she followed him with her eyes

"She's pregnant, a delicate pregnancy in fact! I feel like I'm the selfish here if I say "hey Jill let's talk, I need a break of our relationship, anything you need you can call me, I'm your friend and the father of the child", that's not really an option for even though I've thought about it many and many times when I go home"

" I got it" She came closer to him

"I love her Sarah, I really do, but… I really need to clear a little bit my head. Does it make me a bad person?"

"Of course not. Relationships are complicated, it's natural to want some fresh air, but if she loves you she'll understand you. And to be honest, it might be better for both of you when you return and your relationship will be as fresh as new" she gave a support smile

"And if I don't return?" he stared at the horizon

"Honey, one step at a time!" she placed her hand on his making him turn his face to her

"I mean it"

"Not to return?"

"I am confused…"

There was a silence and both got staring at each other. Chris was very confused and that silence tempted him somehow and he wanted to know what have changed, of course there was a battle inside of him since he was theoretically in a relationship, but at the same time he didn't feel like it.

Many things crossed his mind, Sarah was now a very different person and she was being the one who he missed about Jill, support. He didn't know where they have missed that. Jill and the baby were always in his mind and so it was the BIO weapons. There was too much pressure around him and right now Sarah was his comfort spot, his safe place. He enjoyed been with her and he had to fight against with their own past and his current present.

Sarah also had an important role in his life, in fact, they were engaged and to be honest, Chris was still trying to find the answer why they didn't work, youth? Maybe. But now they're grown up people and what he thought was the right person was turning out not to. Damn, he was very confused.

All of sudden Sarah let go of his hand and gave her back to him and left his office. Chris felt like calling her, but he had to keep focused on whatever they were working on. By experience he knew getting involved with current partners wasn't a good idea. So he just watched her go and took a deep breath. He had a decision to make, so he had to think straight and cold headed. Well, coldness wasn't much of his best skills though.

* * *

Leon returned to his office room and didn't like at all to see who was sitting there, Emily. He kept it cold, but his blood fevered only in the mention of her name. He entered and completely ignored her presence and acted like he was alone. In the other hand Emily observed him moving around the room.

"Any news on the subject?" He finally spoke referring to work

"No"

"So what are you doing here? My office turned into spa?" he couldn't help his sarcasm, and it was the best of him in the situation considering their past. So it was better him keep ironic than maybe lose his temper

"Actually it did" She knew how to provocate him

"Is it really necessary to repeat myself again that if you don't have anything related to work to talk to me you shall not come near me?"

"Cut the crap Leon" I'm here because I know if I call you, you won't answer me

"Well, I'll answer you if it is WORK related"

"I'm not finished yet! Leon, please, let's work it out. But this isn't the place to talk about it, so I'm here in peace and proposing you a decent meeting for both of us let go of this situation and work on it as adult people"

"You want talk, so let's go outside and you'll talk!"

"After shift I accept it" she had defiant eye

"I can't tonight"

"Why not? Running away again?"

"Busy!"

"Another chick, I see…"

"Who are you to judge?"

"Not judging… I just know you enough to know that it's always about a chick"

"The saint casting stones…" Leon smirked

"Fine, probably is the same chick of your lunch that you'll probably "dinner" her, so tomorrow we talk, ok?"

"We'll see" Leon felt the sarcasm and evil eye she had and replied coldly

Emily frustrated left his office, but kept her composure in front of the others who watched their play. Meanwhile Leon sat in the small couch and took a deep breath. He had a lot in mind and time was running fast making it harder to keep it cool.

It was 6PM and Jill was taking a shower to meet Leon. In a way she felt better as the first step was done that was to tell him about the pregnancy, now they were going to discuss on the details the surrounded it and most of all, how to tell Chris. If it wasn't her delicate pregnancy or even if she wasn't pregnant it would've be easier to come to terms and solve it once and for all their relationship, or the few it was left.

And now she realized how much she allowed things to get the bad as they are. But the signs were always there, but been in love or attached makes you blind to see it clearly. You think its temporary and that it will pass, but it doesn't. The truth was that both had their contribution in it. The negligence, the attachment, the need. However life is not a fairytale and the end was inevitable if both didn't change, something that didn't happen.

She was decided to come clear with Leon about her feelings and thoughts, she had to take it out of her chest before it destroyed her. She had someone else growing inside of her absorbing that energy. If Leon kept it cool as he did in the day, it would be easier for her to think better in her decisions. Perhaps Leon could help her on that since Claire probably would turn to her brother's side.

However with all the problems, Jill felt happiness feeling her baby growing inside of her. A new hope, a new motivation to her fight. Being a mother made her stronger than she could ever expect she could be.

She left the bathroom and was putting on her clothes when she got scared as she saw Chris arriving home that early.

"Hey" she said suspecting his attitude

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he remembered how she woke up in the morning

"Yeah"

"The baby?"

"Is fine too" She smiled

"Going somewhere?" he asked curious

"Yeah, why are you here so soon?" she couldn't disguise her surprise

"Ended my shift, why the question?"

"Nothing" she turned her back

"Hum, where are you going?" he observed her

"Going for a walk"

"Alone?"

"No, me and my baby"

"And Leon" Chris affirmed

Jill gave him a look and saw him staring at her defiant.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No problem at all, best friends should spend time together…"

"You want to say something, just say it!" she couldn't handle it much longer

"No, I've got nothing to say, go talk to your friend and then we talk. I know when I'm not priority in someone's life"

"Yeah, I make your words my own about your precious Sarah and the neglectful boyfriend… but that's what friends are for, give attention and make you feel special"

"Jill, seriously, let's not start it again. I mean it. Go to your appointment and then we'll talk. I can wait. I'm not being ironic."

"Yeah, you're right, we have to talk" Jill took her handbag and left the bedroom, she had a lot to spill out of her chest, but right now it wasn't the time for it, but she knew it was getting closer and closer the time for the real talk

* * *

Leon was waiting in front of his car as he saw Jill coming closer in fast steps. He got worried when he saw her face nervous and trembling.

"What happened?" He held her

"I can't do it anymore…" the tears started coming out of her eyes

"What did he do to you?" Leon's blood fevered in imagining what Chris could have done to Jill for her to be like that

"Let's get out of here, please"

"Ok" he opened the passenger's door for her and they drove off

"I hate being so vulnerable like now, I hate it!" she murmured

"What happened?"

"I had so much to scream at him, but I just couldn't because of the baby…. His sarcasm, irony and neglect is just disgusting. I never expected that from him…"

"What did he say?"

"He once again called you my best friend. He came earlier to spy on me. He was cold and a jerk… It would be easier if he just exploded like he always did and end it up…"

Leon just listened to her

"He speaks as I'm the only problematic. He doesn't see that he's as much as neglectful as before. And now walking around with Sarah just makes it worse… Once again I'm living it and seeing how much different he becomes when she's near him… But you'll see, when he gets tired of her he'll try on me again, like he always does…"

"And what do you intend to do?" Leon asked serious

"I'm done! Now it's not only about me anymore, I'm a mother now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you doubt?" She stared at him

"No, but when your nerves get back to normal maybe things will change…"

"No Leon, I mean it. This isn't about my nerves, I just realized that before that mess that led me to sleep with you, Chris and I didn't exist anymore as a couple, we were just pushing it. Always arguing and accusations…"

Leon stopped the car in a parking lot, but they didn't leave the car

"And what about the baby?" He asked

"Haha, the baby? The baby is my baby and whoever the father is… I'll solve my life and raise my child as well…"

"What do you mean whoever the father is? You really don't know who the father is?" he asked confused

"No, I told you"

"What about the weeks? And all those math?"

"Leon, that's what we have to talk about… I know I may sound like a whore and slut, but… I didn't wish that. We both know it happened between us, but we can't ignore that I was in a relationship until that night… Obviously it had ended until I got drunk, but you know what I mean?..." she in frustration

"Yeah… sleeping with your boyfriend was a natural act… I get that"

"Yes, but it was a short period of time, so I really can't know it until the labor… Still though I feel like a whore" she sighed and looked down and the pain in her soul could've be seen on her composure

"You're not a whore"

"Don't be nice to me"

"I'm not. If you hadn't got pregnant it wouldn't be that unusual. People get sad and drunk and do shit. Especially after a break up. The only difference is that you got pregnant."

"Why are you doing this to me? I don't get that"

"Jill, I know that you feel you don't deserve it… I'm not playing the great guy, I just know how it is to be in your shoes…"

"Did you get someone pregnant? As far as I remember you said it wasn't your child"

"I'm not talking about her pregnancy, but the act… Remember that I was late for Raccoon?"

"Uhum"

"So… I was devastated for the obvious reasons I told you… I ended up drinking and sleeping in a motel… Do you really think I was alone?"

"No!"

"Exactly… so what's the difference between you and me? We were both single at the messy time, does it make us cheaters or something like that? In my view I don't think so. We were hurt and broken and it just happened… Nothing planned"

She smiled softly and placed her head on the window and sighed "I wish he could see it like that…"

They stood in silence since both knew the answer for it. One thing was for sure, Chris Redfield made justice to his fame as a hot headed man.

"But I'm with you" He broke the silence

"Thanks, but… Why?

"Why what?" he was confused

"Why can you be so understanding like this, I mean, besides sharing the same situation I did, why do you do all that you do even before I told you this?"

"It's simple. Because I care about you… didn't you see that?"

"Why did you never show it before?"

"Did I have the opportunity?"

"No" she laughed at that

"You may not believe, but I respect other people's relationships. I'm not like that, like people think I am."

"I know… you're a good guy dressed in a bad guy air" she smiled

"Maybe…" he smiled back

"You know…" at this moment her heartbeat was really fast and she was nervous to say what she had to say, even though she didn't know how exactly to say that. However she felt it was the moment for her to open herself and come clean once and for all with Leon.

"You know…" he said almost at the same time as her and she stopped to listen to him, "I learned to pay more attention at you, I mean… The brave person and the delicate one in a great mix… I know it's not been easy for you lately and you're trying your best to keep everyone cool, but I think it's a vain sacrifice…"

She looked serious and also in agreement

"But eventually someone will get hurt, or even everyone in a certain way… But it's time to be a grown up and assume the consequences. There is no victim in this story and whatever happens I want you to know that I'm with you… I learned to respect you so much and… and care about you so much that I'll take whatever it takes to be with you… And I won't let go! No matter the role I have in the baby's life, I care about the two of you" he held her hand and looked determined in her eyes.

Jill was speechless and her heart beating so fast and her blood heating. She felt strange, but in a good way, she felt safe, recomforted, she felt that she could trust in that man's words, she felt honesty in him and in a long time she felt alive again. She couldn't help the happiness tears forming in her eyes and the simple word came out of her mouth in a whisper…"Thank you" and she smiled gracefully

They agreed in gesture and she placed her head on his right shoulder and he embraced her and placed his head on hers as well. What she had to say would stay for later, now all they did was to enjoy each other's presence and in fact, words weren't that much necessary as their chemistry did it all and they could feel permission coming from both sides.

* * *

Chris was restless as his feet moved nonstop. He checked the clock and thought of calling Sarah, but Jill could arrive at any minute. In fact, she was the one who was the object of his concern. He couldn't take their current situation any longer, they had to solve it once and for all and of course at the baby's sake too. But the serious talk had to be made and it wasn't any easy for him to deal with it since the memories crossed his mind, the good and also the bad ones. Every place he looked at now, seemed to remind him of the history they had and once again, like sand falling down the hands, it was happening again, but somehow it really felt like the last stand.

Chris wasn't given too much to emotional breakdown, but he wasn't an insensitive guy as well, much more the opposite, he was very protective on his loved ones and to end a long term relationship wasn't that simple, especially with the partnership they've had. Not only in personal matters, but also in the field. Indeed, their partnership was very envied for many people; they were seen as the perfect couple… "At least in the field"(he thought), but currently that wasn't really their portrait.

He still cared for Jill, but after a long time living with someone, doubts cross your mind about what this really is. Doubts and insecurities seem to have more strength and it isn't that easy to let go of it and especially under circumstances like past ghosts. Well, it should be past, but what if this past doesn't feel like past, but feels much more livid and current that you cannot even be sure of why it had ended, or if it really ended… the eternal graves.

Ghost and grave, two words that doesn't seem like to have death, since ghosts return from their tombs and Sarah suited it well. Chris also remembered their memories, great ones in fact and it felt like been livid once again. He missed those times, their bare marriage, maybe she was the love of his life, maybe not.

No matter what role she had, what Chris missed was to be happy again and he knew that to be happy he had to fight for it... To close what had to be closed and to live what had to be lived. He took a deep breath and heard the key noise at the door. His heart accelerated at it, but he maintained his cool and waited for Jill to enter. He sat on the couch and their eyes met for a brief second as she entered and closed the door.

However that glimpse had said out loud what was about to happen. Their mouths got dry and once again they sighed.

She stood next to the counter as they faced each other.

* * *

**Well guys that was it for now. Things are heating up and I hope you liked it. Sorry for any inconvenience and until the next one. Any suggestions are welcome.**


	13. Sail Away

**Hi guys I know it's been a considerate time, but I didn't intend to take that long to update it and I hope not to take longer as well. Thank you for been reading it and I will finish it! Well not much to talk and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologize for any inconvenient. **

* * *

_It's never easy to let go… But sometimes we just have to. There are times that not even a great memory can make you balance and keep you on the line. We have to know when to know when a cycle has come to its end._

The minute seemed like an eternity for Jill and Chris. She just had arrived from her meeting with Leon and there Chris was waiting for her arrival. Chris had finally got his final decision, the last drop had already filled up the cup. He waited for her to relax a little bit and during that he asked about how she was feeling and also about the baby…

In the other hand Jill knew him quite well to know what may have come and the all she could do was to prepare her emotions. Talking to Leon had given her more strength to finally speak the truth. Actually she was still considering the baby part tonight, but before that she had to solve "their" matter, their relationship which she felt was done for a very long time.

"We have to talk" he went straight to the line

"I know" she had no doubt

"I don't want you to get me wrong and also don't want us to fight. We can talk, but it doesn't have the need to be in an aggressive way… I took a long time reflecting on that and pondering if it was a temporary state or sensation, but I can see its not…" he started the talk

"I agree" she was direct

"Take a sit…" he asked her gently

"No thanks, I'm fine… I feel better standing" she replied gently as well

"Ok then…" he nodded

Once again none knew how to restart it. Jill was standing next to the counter and had a glass of water in her hand and she took a sip of it and sighed

"God, this is never easy!"

"Yeah…" he agreed

"I have so much to say, but no words come out… It's so confusing and hard for me to say what I have to say… But I have to!" She couldn't look into his eyes

"Yeah, same here… But let me do the talk first…" he replied

"Alright" she agreed displeased since she had planned differently, however it would be an opportunity for her to choose better the words hearing his version first

"Like I said previously I thought this was a temporary sensation, but its taking more time than I expected and… And things are very changed… You changed, I'm changed… And there's also your current condition which I don't want to blame, but makes it harder to do things… I mean… whatever we do will reflect on its future and I get worried about it, about you, but… I don't think this is working anymore and we both know that things haven't been that great even before it, but it's complicated… The only certain I have is that we're not alright, we're not happy… I feel like we're two strangers sharing the same room…" he said in frustration

Jill listened carefully and it wasn't the most beautiful words she heard, but she completely agreed with that, however it's never easy to face it in reality, to confirm it and especially coming from the other part. The all she could do was to comply.

"Sometimes I think we can work it out if we make changes, but sometimes I'm hopeless and I don't know what to think. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before, but I don't want change you to keep loving you. I feel horrible at thinking that I might lose you, but I don't know what else to do… I miss you, I miss me, I miss us… But I need to know what you feel and think so I can move on…" he stared her in the eyes and there was sorrow and hope in his request and at the same time he observed her response

Jill couldn't help her tears as she read his hope in his look, it just made things much more complicated. However questions came to her mind and so did the doubts. She loved Chris as well, but with her truth she had to be more careful, since she didn't feel worth enough to fight for him. There were two men in her mind and she had to be sure which one she'd choose.

Chris was the man whom has been with her for a very long time. Of course he wasn't the most perfect person, he'd made many mistakes before and every time she forgave him. However every time she forgave, he committed it again and she couldn't bear with it anymore. In the other hand if she chose him, how would he react when he learned the truth and the changes he referred to, acquired that honesty from her side.

Leon however was taking pieces of her heart and putting it together in a way that she didn't notice it. She felt alive again, she felt like a true woman, a woman she thought he died with the broken pieces. However was he the right person? At least he could understand better the truth than herself with the truth of her pregnancy, but how much did he care for her? He was still a mystery for her, definitely she was too much attracted to try it once, but if she really did that she'd have to let go of Chris… Her long time partner and friend.

Whatever the options both men had their qualities and defects, however one she knew and what about the other? His fame wasn't one of the best for sure, would he be capable of commitment? She couldn't know so far. Whatever the decision, something would be lost. That's the game, you win and you lose. Life's not that perfect where everyone is happily ever after. Someone was going to be hurt.

Which one to chose: the hope or the life? And to know that she'd have to throw the dices and let go of her insecurities and open the game once and for all.

"I'm sorry…" she sighed and tears came out instantaneously and her guard was totally down, "I am truly sorry and I can't hold it anymore… this is killing me from the inside, but the all I can say is that I AM SORRY! I know it won't be easy to you, but it's not been easy for me either. I'm so embarrassed and feeling the worst person in the universe, but…" She cried more

Chris's heart broke seen that she was going to end it and not give one more chance. He could see that she was on her limit, but feeling her grief made him come closer to her and comfort her. It was natural between them. And so he embraced her. She placed her head on his chest and hid her face with her hands after a little hesitation as shame crossed her mind at feeling his skin on hers. As she felt that she didn't deserve it as far as she hasn't told everything and she feared the cold she'd feel when he heard it. However it felt so good to be embraced by that warm and caring man. Once again making her feel horrible.

"I'm sorry, but… I have to do this…" she spoke in sobs

"Why? Let's give it a try…" he was upset

"Because I have to… If you really want to try, there's got to have honesty between us… So I have to do this and tell you the truth" She let go of him and step to the side and took a deep breath

"I agree there's got to have changes, so let's make it!" he stepped closer

"I have to tell you the truth!" She closed her eyes

"What truth?" he asked confused

"Leon" she whispered

Hearing his name was damn hard as the worst came to his mind and he put two and two together and he stepped back unconsciously

"Did you?..." he didn't have to complete the sentence

She nodded

"Ha! I don't know why I'm not that surprised… Actually I knew something was going on between you two and it crossed my mind…" he said trying to keep his cool

"It's not like that!" she faced him

"So what is it? You just said it!" his tone got louder

"It's not what you're thinking… we're not together… It's something else…" she had difficulty to tell as he interrupted her

"Do you love him?" he was defiant

"I don't know, but that's not the point!" She was getting to her edge with his accusations

"You don't know? You sleep with the guy, cheat on me and you don't know if you love him? Come 'on, admit it! It's not a surprise at all, every woman loves him and you're just a woman… I didn't expect that from you, I thought you were different…" he said annoyed and disappointed

"SHUT UP! Let me finish it!" She hit the counter

"I don't want to listen… I won't play to fool. You cheated on me, I won't forgive it, no matter what your reasons are… You CHEATED!" he stepped away and passed his hand on his hair

"Now you'll listen to me!" She yelled and followed him and turned him by his arm and they faced each other

"What do you have to say? That you're sorry? Yeah, I've heard it! But here's the thing, I don't forgive it! You're wrong!..." he was sarcastic

"No forgiveness? And what about me? All those times I forgave your mistakes! That doesn't count? You're worst than you think are! And if I came to this, it's your fault! You and your negligence…" she was defiant and he took a pause

"That was different, I was young… We weren't together!" he replied

"Different? You cheated on me while been with me with that "colleague" of yours and I forgave you!"

"I was young…"

"Bullshit! You're no different either… And to be honest… We're not in the same situation since I didn't CHEAT on you… we weren't together."

"Who buys it? You see the guy everyday and its almost all the time talking to him, you think I haven't noticed it?"

"How can you say its everyday and all the time as you're not home to see? Cut the crap! And you want to play it? And what about you and your precious Sarah? You do the shit and you blame on me. You have no proof of what you're accusing me!"

"At least she never slept with another ordinary guy while been with me… And you know what? I don't have to prove you anything, the best proof is that you admitted that you slept with him! Don't blame on me, I never asked you to"

"But you led me to"

"Alright… negligence… right, right, right! Come' on, you did because you wanted and I can see you liked it. So go ahead and be happy with him, you two deserve each other!"

"You always forget or at least ignore your part on things…" she placed her hand on her head as she felt dizzy and caressed her belly. She tried to calm her down as she headed to the couch

Chris watched and mixed feelings came to him, but he decided to put it aside as the child didn't have fault of any of it. So he went to check on her.

"Are you in pain?" he asked worried

"Yeah" She lied on the couch and took the phone to call Leon as they had an agreement that when she needed him, she'd call him, but she couldn't speak on it and be sure if he had picked up as she fainted

Chris is desperation called for her and she didn't respond and he searched for his car keys and took her in his arms and took her to the hospital.

* * *

Leon arrived at his place, but he was restless as he couldn't stop thinking of Jill and her decision to face Chris alone. He couldn't deal with it and especially as Chris was hot tempered and might not react very well to the news. He checked the clock all the time and saw the time passing and no call.

He took his cell phone once again to see if she had called, but to his misfortune, who had called him was Emily. He didn't feel like answering her, so he decided to take a shower first and then talk to her. If it was work related their superior would call him when learned that she couldn't reach him.

He took the cell phone to the bathroom and put it on a dry place and near where he could in case it rang and so it did as he was passing the shampoo on his hair and it felt on his eyes, so he answered it without seen the screen and sighed when he heard Emily's voice.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed

"I want to talk to you."

"Work?"

"No"

"So we have nothing to talk about, not tonight and maybe never"

"Please… Let's work it out. It affects the work"

"Not my work, I'm very professional indeed."

"But it's affecting mine"

"Sorry to hear that"

"Please, just listen to me"

Leon took a deep breath and was very annoyed, but he knew that the longer he prolonged it, the more persistent she'd become.

"I told you, tonight I can't!" he said but she hung up on his face

He thought it weird, but he didn't mind actually until he heard the doorbell. He quickly removed the shampoo and soap off his body and put on the towel and went to check on it.

Looking at the peephole he sighed deeply as he saw Emily standing on the other side. And he thought of pretending that he wasn't there, but the lights were on and to make it worse she called him and she heard the tone

"I know you're there" She said looking at the door

"How did you get in?" he asked surprised as he opened the door

"I said I was your girlfriend…"

"You what?"

"Just kidding… But I said you were waiting for me… I guess the doorman is used to your social life" She smirked

Leon turned his face

"May I?" She asked as she was still on the corridor

They heard a door opening and a lady coming out who greeted them and smiled overwhelmed at the image of Leon only on his towel by his waist.

At that Leon didn't have a choice and allowed Emily to come in. In the other hand, Emily didn't like at all that the lady could've a picture of Leon post shower, however she didn't let it show and entered his condo.

"Whatever you have to say just say it quickly I'm busy!" Leon spoke with his back to Emily

"Company?"

"What do you want?" Leon turned to her and stared serious at her

"Talk…"

"Like I said, be quickly, I'm busy" he said as he sat on the couch

"I can't talk like that… I need you to pay attention… talk back"

"I've got nothing to "talk back" to you for a long time, your day is gone"

"Why can't you forget it? It's been a long time, I changed and I'm truly sorry for what happened and that's why I want to talk to you, this situation is killing me and I can't stand it anymore, I want peace between of us and make this work" she trembled and got closer to him taking his hand, but tears fell from her eyes when he didn't allow her to touch him and stood up from the couch and step back from her

"You should've had thought of it before killing us, I don't care how much sorry and changed you are because you didn't think of me back then, so deal with it!" he stared at her with his icy blue eyes and that look froze her spine at seeing that he was unshakable, however she understood it and she wouldn't give up that easy

"You're the one who should deal with it since it's been many years and you're stuck at that! You don't listen, you don't care or you think you don't because if you really didn't care it wouldn't hurt so much in you! I'm dealing with it and I'm here being a grown up and trying to repair it… I love you and we used to be so in love and I won't give up just like that… we can still make this work" she cried

"If you're such a grown up, you should know your limits and accept when it's gone! There's no "we" anymore…" Leon's cell phone rang interrupting their conversation and making her mad at it

"JILL? JILL! ARE YOU THERE? JILL!" He panicked and ran to his bedroom to put his clothes on leaving Emily behind

Emily watching the scene felt mad and hurt and she wasn't the type to stay submissive put aside so she followed him to his bedroom

"Who is that? Where are you going?" she took Leon by the arm

"Get out of my house!" he yelled at her

"Who is Jill? You owe me an explanation!"

"Owe you? Are you out of your mind? I don't owe you anything, you do owe me peace and the only way to have it is when you'll be out of my life! You don't control me anymore Emily, you're nothing to me so pick the least of dignity you have and leave my life forever! I don't want to see your face anymore and I'll never forget what you've done to me, I'm not that moron you met before!"

"I said I'm sorry!" She kneeled to him in tears

"I said GET OUT! I don't have time for your crap!"

"What do I have to do to have your forgiveness?" she stood up and held him with her hands on his arms

Leon saw the pain in her eyes and deep inside it hurt him to treat her like that, in fact he could be available for a chat if she'd come in another occasion, but her insistence hit his nerves that were already taken by his worries for Jill. And her call just made it worse. He didn't intend to hurt Emily like that, but he needed space to set everything in place in his head.

"Look, I told you I'm busy tonight…" he took a breath to compose himself and talk properly to her

"With Jill, I got that!" she smirked

"Yeah, with Jill… But if you still willing for your redemption we can talk some other time, not tonight, I have to go now"

"Who is she?" She took a deep breath and noticed his confusion

"Do you love her?" she prepared for his answer

"I can't talk right now, I have to see how she is" he took the keys and called the elevator

"Why don't you answer me? I'm not talking, just asking"

"She's a friend" there was a hasp in his voice

"Do you love her?" she asked again as they entered in the elevator

"Yes" he finally answered after a pause, simple but fulfilled with all of his honesty

"Alright then" she felt it like a stab in her heart

They remained in silence and arrived at the lobby

"I hope she's worth it!" She said as she left the cabin not looking back

Leon watched her walk as the doors closed. He reclined on the cabin wall as Emily's last words echoed in his soul. But there wasn't time for reflection, he took his cell phone and called Jill, but she didn't answer it and so he looked at the number calling him at the same time.

"Claire"

* * *

Chris was restless in the hospital's corridor walking around. Claire was sitting on the chair trying to keep calm as much possible.

"Dammit, they're taking too long and no one to tell anything!" Chris passed his hand on his hair

"You walk around won't make it faster either, sit a bit as I'll take some water"

"I don't want to sit! I prefer walk around otherwise I'll punch those walls"

"Calm down, no need for overreaction"

"You don't get it!..." Chris paused as he and Claire saw Leon arriving. Claire stood up as she read Leon's furious face and she felt she had to stop something bad to happen

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris face Leon with anger

"What fuck did you do to them?" Leon walked fast towards Chris as Claire was in between those two furious gods.

* * *

**Well guys that's all for now, hope you liked it. Until next time =)**


	14. Farewell

**Hi guys, sorry I took so long, but life is what it is. This is the penultimate chapter of the story and I hope you enjoy it. Actually I never intended to make this story this far. I am really thankful for all of you that read and keep reading my stories. =)**** So no more talking and let's do this!  
**

* * *

The meeting of those two giant men wasn't less then blast full. Two gods protecting their territory. In one side the god of hurt who felt betrayed by his long term goddess. In the other side the god of anger, protecting his goddess and seed from the damage of hurt.

And in the middle of this was there was Claire, the best female friend of Jill and nothing less than Chris's younger sister, but her role wasn't any less important as she had to part those two men and their fury.

"You two stop it!" She stepped between Leon and Chris and pushed aside them with her arms "We're in a hospital, compose yourselves!"

At this point the doctor left the room to inform them about Jill's condition.

"How is she?" Chris asked

"How are they?" Leon asked at the same time and they stared at each other for a brief moment

"She'll be fine…" The doctor said

Hearing that "she'll be fine" caused a shiver into Leon's spine. He felt powerless in that brief of second of pause in the doctor's line. In that moment he felt like he lost a part of him forever and that sensation just made him even more angry because that would be Chris's fault for done whatever he'd done to Jill in their talk.

"But…" the doctor continued

"But?" Leon asked anxious

"But she can't go thru such big emotions like she did or we'll not be able to keep the baby as we did this time. You know that she has a very delicate pregnancy and she can't go thru shocking feelings, impact or strength."

"So the baby is alive?" Chris said

"Yes, he is!" the doctor replied for the relief of the three of them

"Can we see her?" Claire asked

"Just the family, who's the baby's father?" the doctor said

"I am!" Chris said

"I…" Leon was interrupted by Claire who pulled his arm and gave him a sign pointing to Chris. In that silence Leon could understand that she said Chris still didn't know the whole truth.

"Didn't you hear that just the family can see her?" Chris said ironic

"Yes I did, and I was just going to say that I was going to stay here with Claire and wait until our turn." Leon disguised with his cold and serious manner

At that Claire turned to the side and covered her mouth with her hand discreetly and sat on the couch with Leon as Chris and the doctor entered in the room

"You're such a figure!" Claire couldn't help her laugh

* * *

Jill had her face turned to the opposite side to where Chris entered. Their atmosphere wasn't any of the best, heavy and dark.

Chris's heart was beating fast from the scene outside and also for their impasse. In his deep he felt guilty for her current condition.

"Hey" he said embarrassed

"Where's Leon? I heard his voice" she said in a strong tone

"Outside" he replied sharp, he couldn't ignore his boiling blood at hearing that man's name

"Call him, I want to talk to him"

"The doctor said only family…"

"Whatever the doctor said, I want to see him, not you" she took a deep breath

"I'm sorry for what happened!" he stepped closer to the bed

"Apologize accepted, now call him" she caressed her belly

"Come on Jill, let's stop it" he took her by the hand

"Chris, where in the hell can't you listen that I don't want to talk to you now? I didn't say I won't talk to you, just not now!" she had a defiant eye

"Fine…" he turned down his face helplessly

He opened the door and nodded to Leon and before Leon getting in, Chris whispered to him

"I want to talk to you outside!"

Leon just stared him back and no muscle moved as they exchanged their angry eye towards each other. A few seconds and only the two of them could get it. Chris stepped to the side and Leon entered as nothing had happened. Actually to see Jill relieved him somehow.

"How are you feeling?" Leon asked as he stepped closer to the bed and with a very concerned expression

"We'll make it" Jill replied with a smile

"I couldn't stop thinking about you…"

"Thanks, I'm happy you're here, it means a lot to me!" she smiled more gracefully

* * *

"Chris?" Sarah spoke in shock by seeing him at her door late at night, but before she could ever move he pulled her to his arms and kissed her passionately and she returned the kiss with the same intensity.

He moved her to inside of her condo and kicked the door to close it. They only stopped kissing to gain back their breathe and then start it over again with more passion. Hands were everywhere. She removed his shirt as he caressed her body and sucked her neck.

Thoughts filled her mind, but she couldn't control it. Part of her wanted to understand why he was doing that out of nowhere, but another part of her missed his touch, his caresses and for a long time she thought she had lost it forever. She wouldn't miss the chance of another time with him even if it meant that it could be the last one.

"Chris" she whispered

"I want you" he replied as he took her onto his arms and moved to her bedroom

She couldn't reply back as he touched her sensitive spot and kissed her with fervor. She opened her legs allowing more of his caresses.

They were lost that night.

* * *

"I want you to stay in my place" Leon said as he waited Jill to change her clothes to leave the hospital

"But…" she was surprised by his sudden line

"No buts, you're coming with me, I don't want you back with him*" there was a pause to not mention Chris's name

"I have to get my stuff there"

"I'll go with you and then we head to my place" he was decided

"Are you asking me to move in?" she looked at him in the eyes

"I expect it to happen indeed, but I don't want you back with him when you can stay in my place until you find one for you, if my company sucks…"

She couldn't help but smile at him. At this moment, no words were needed and their eye spoke for them in agreement and part of her felt relieved for not coming back to her old routine and start over with someone bran new that respected her more than any other had done. But another small part of her felt the melancholy of this farewell.

He took her bag and smiled at her "let's go" and they left the hospital in holding hands.

* * *

Jill entered her future/last place to pack her stuff. Obviously there were too many memories in that place, but no more they fitted her life. Her relationship with Chris was over and her growing belly always reminded her future.

Leon was at the door keeping an eye if Chris showed up. He stood still there to allow Jill and her farewell. He better than anyone knew the importance of the privacy in that matter.

"I'm done" she simply said and somehow with a soft tone

"Is that all?" he asked surprise with only one suit in her hand

"Yes, the rest he can throw away"

Silence until the elevator arrived at the lobby. The door opened and Chris was right there waiting.

Chris couldn't help to see her luggage and also her constant body guard.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked with a firm tone

"Moving out…" she replied with a firm tone as well

"You don't have to do this now, you can stay until you find a place…"

"She already did, my place is their place" Leon came between and placed his hand on her shoulder as she belonged to him now and to Chris to back off.

"Alright then…" Chris ceded

"You know where to find me… us" she nodded and signed to Leon for them to move away. Chris opened way for them to pass and he observed the couple leaving as the elevator door was closing. He sighed as he was letting her go from deep inside of him.

She didn't look back though.

* * *

The biggest day was very close and Jill with her full pregnant belly was already feeling the signs that her labor could happen any time. She spent most of her time taking rests and admiring all of her baby's mini clothing. Her favorite place was his bedroom in Leon's condo. There were moments that she didn't seem to believe that he had prepared exactly the way she dreamed of when they saw it in the catalog.

She eventually looked for a place of her own, however she didn't have anything to complain as Leon treated her like a queen when they were together. She loved how much loving and caring he was with her and the baby even calling him "son". She prayed that could be true and the moment to learn the truth was each day closer.

Chris after their big arguing changed drastically mostly when he got back with Sarah. Somehow this time Sarah was doing good to him and proving her change. Both women respected each other and Chris was finally awaking to the fatherhood. He did even accompany her in the lasts appointments even if it meant to share the same room with Leon as well.

* * *

"You know what I was thinking?" Chris said with his reflection face as he and Jill were sitting on an ice cream store

"What?"

"I don't want you to think that I'm dragging it on, but I remembered the day you said you had to tell the whole truth. What whole truth was that?"

Jill took a sip of her ice cream as the same time she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"I can't say it right now…." She placed her hands over her big belly

"Why not?" he didn't notice her gesture

"My water just broke" She said as she felt the hot liquid between her legs

Chris in desperation immediately took her to the hospital

* * *

**Well guys that's it for now and I hope you liked it and next chap let's closure this baby =) And I'm sorry for any misspelling or confusion during the story. See ya in the next and final run!  
**


	15. True Bond

**Hi guys, First I want to thank you all for being reading this story and I hope you enjoy it. This is the end and it feels good to finalize a work that has taking months of development. I'm sorry for any misspelling or confusing thing. And I want to thank my friend Trendy for had helped me to get out of my stuck in a scene hehe, girl you rock!**

* * *

"It's time!" I hear Jill saying with a risky voice

My heart beats accelerated like it never beat before. My life is a few hours to turn forever and for real. I check the baby's room and take the bag with clothes that Jill left to when the labor happened and they left the hospital.

It's funny that when you're in the most rush everything seems to happen to delay you. The things disappear mysteriously, the traffic gets stuck, people call you and whatever you imagine happens just when you're not available for it.

Finally I reach the hospital and no parking!

"Great!" Leon murmurs

* * *

"Jill we can't hold it any longer, the baby must come out!" Chris speaks trying to convince Jill as he sees her screaming in pain

"NO! This baby only comes out when Leon is here!" she speaks between sobs of pain

"We can't wait forever otherwise it will be dangerous for the baby" the doctor says

"He is on his way!" Jill replies

"Right! When he must be fast and all he happens to delay more than anything!" Chris complains

Jill remained in silence about Chris's statement, but the truth is that she has an agreement with Leon and she must stick for it no matter how much pain she has to bear with. Of course her son's life is important, but she has faith that Leon will arrive before any damage occurs to the baby.

"Miss Valentine we can't wait anymore, its already time" the doctor examined her

"No… Leon" Jill murmured as she started to push

* * *

"I'm looking for…" Leon was at the reception

"Leon?" Claire called him

"Claire! Where's…" Leon asked desperate

"Hurry, she's already in the room with Chris" She replied as she pointed him

"Great!" Leon rolled his eyes

* * *

"Now you can push! He is here…" Chris warned Jill as he heard Leon's voice talking to the nurse

Jill's eyes brightened as she saw him. He made it to accomplish their agreement. Now it was only up to her to do her part. They smiled in agreement as he approached and took her by her other hand. Now she had both men of her life at her side encouraging her in the biggest day of their lives.

"I can see the head, just one more Jill" the doctor said

"Come on you're doing great!" Chris encouraged her as he had an apprehensive look and many emotions running into his mind even though he tried to disguise it, but it was interrupted as he heard the baby cry.

Leon in the other hand had full attention at the deliver and when the doctor said he was already coming, Leon stood closer to it as he and Jill planned. However things weren't exactly how he expected it.

"I can't believe it…" a nostalgic thought crossed Leon's mind as he saw the little one

"I can feel the tears coming to my eyes but I am completely unable to cry it. My whole hurts, I feel the worst of all, powerless and such a disappointment. For the first time in my life I feel what is like to feel a total loser. I'm angry at myself and I feel I can't hold it any longer if I stay here. The truth is… I've got nothing else to do here anymore… I didn't wish it that way, but we can't have all we want."

In such fraction of seconds Jill could read all of what was going into Leon's mind and part of her felt the same way. It hurt her more to see Leon smiling at her in his way to say goodbye and leave the room. She cried both types, cried for happiness and cried for pain. Their dream didn't come true.

In the other hand Chris was following the baby with his eyes and had no idea of what was going right before his eyes. Somehow now it was easier for him to deal with his new responsibility. He and Jill enjoyed their son's arrival.

* * *

"He made it!" Leon had an outburst as he sat next to Claire

"Aww Leon, don't say that…" she touched his arm to comfort him

"It's the truth! I'm such an idiot and failure, this isn't fair Claire. I was the one always there whenever she needed it. I am the one who fought for him until now and look what I've got? It's his and there's no way to deny it!...The one who did nothing the entire pregnancy and the one who almost killed him. What the fuck is this?"

"I can relate, but I feel like you offend me you know?" she tried to distract him

"I'm not offending you!" he rolled his eyes and said with a risky voice

"Yes you are, it's also my blood there" she said in a cheerful way

"Thanks for the remind, but I don't feel like smiling right now… I'm a disappointment…"

"Leon…" she turned his face to her. "Your effort proves you're the father! You asked of what you have got and I tell you, you've got it all! You got her! And wherever she goes the baby is going too. You've got them both! You´re not the loser! Genetic is just a detail…" She said serious and he listened to it absolving to every pore of his body. Deep inside he knew it and that what she was doing… Reaching his inner.

Their talk was interrupted as Chris left the room with a big smile on his face.

"In a while you can finally meet your nephew! He is perfect!" he celebrated with Claire

Leon in the other side had that black cloud all around him watching the theater right next to him. He felt disgusted.

"Ah, Kennedy, Jill is waiting for you."

* * *

"Hey" Jill whispered

"Hi" there was a pause. "How are you doing?" Leon approaching the bed where Jill was breast feeding her newborn son

"I'm fine…"

"The baby?"

"He's great, come have a look" she said smiling

"He is so small… peaceful."

"Yeah." They remained in silent a few

"Who'd say he his son…don't you grow up to be an ass like your dad!" Leon said to the baby

"I hope he grows up to be just like you…or his dad" Jill said and stared Leon "That's you! I know we wanted him to be yours biologically, but when I lay my eyes on him that is just a stupid detail… I mean he is more you than him because what really matters is the inside and I know you can be the best father he could ever have… You proved that during these whole months supporting me in whatever I needed. I could make it because you were always there with me, with us… You proved that is all worth it. You gave me back hope. For me he is Our son and You gave me the biggest reason to continue fighting. He is here today because of all you've done!" She said holding his hand

"I understand…"he smiled softly "But I still need time to convince myself of it" he took another glimpse on the baby who as asleep. The moment was cut when the nurse entered the room to take the baby to the nurse room.

"You must be tired. I'll leave you to take a rest and we see later" Leon kissed her and left the room

Outside Chris and Claire were sitting on the chairs talking and stopped when they saw him.

"I so want to see him! When will I be able of it?" Claire asked

"He was taken to the nurse room you can see him already" Leon informed

"Let's see!" Chris invited her

When Chris stood up Leon came close to him and stopped him for a while

"Genetics don't make you father! Keep that in mind!" Leon faced Chris

"Boys!" Claire called them and it stopped Chris to reply.

* * *

One year has passed and Leon and Jill were still living together. Chris and Sarah relationship was getting stronger. Eventually she reminded him of his excess of work and to give more attention to his personal life.

"He is learning how to walk by himself" Leon said gladly as he observed his son

"That reminds me that he is growing up too fast…" Jill enjoyed the party

"Yeah, it seems like yesterday when he was just a seed"

"A seed?" Jill asked him

"Yeah, you know what I mean…" He smiled as she sat closer to him

"You know… As time is flying and all… I was wondering when we will plant our girl seed?" she whispered in his ear and caressed Leon's back

"Girl seed?" they smiled at each other

"Yes, you know I always dreamt about having a girl… so… you can give me our girl!" she spoke softly and also in a sexy tone

"Well if you're ready for it we can start sowing whenever you want…" He replied and they shared a passionate kiss

When the kiss was done they smiled at each other and observed the child playing and after so many troubles and confusing situations, the unusual couple discovered the true bond and each day it passed it got stronger and stronger…

* * *

**Well guys that was it and I hope you liked it. This time I didn't intend to make it longer that it actually got. Thank you all for reading it and we'll see another time!**


End file.
